Petits secrets entre amis
by KnaD-chan
Summary: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. On pense connaître les personnes qui nous sont proches, mais parfois, leurs sourires, leurs joies de vivre cachent bien des secrets. Shikamaru va découvrir que ses amis ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent être.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

 **Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire. Elle sera en sept chapitres et je publierai toutes les deux semaines. J'ai voulu faire une histoire plus sombre que les précédentes, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré le manque d'humour.**

 **Désolé pour les éventuelles erreurs orthographiques et syntaxiques.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Konoha, capitale du pays du feu, brillait de mille feux en cette soirée de la fête des cerisiers, grâce à ses nombreux luminaires. Beaucoup d'habitants ainsi que des touristes déambulaient le long des allées peuplées de cerisiers pour profiter de la beauté de ces arbres, ainsi que des animations et des mets proposés pour l'occasion. Les étudiants, présents en nombre, jouissaient pleinement des festivités, avant la reprise des cours dans quelques jours.

Sakura Haruno, une jeune femme de 24 ans, se préparait pour sortir avec des amis et ainsi profiter de cette soirée. Assise face à un grand miroir, elle apporta une dernière touche de maquillage sur son visage, puis sourit pour elle-même, satisfaite du résultat. Elle se leva pour enfiler sa tenue, une robe mi longue mousseline, évasée, pour un côté légèreté. Elle tourna sur elle-même, ravie, et passa délicatement sa main sur son ventre plat.

_Tout fonctionne comme prévu, se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, puis elle vit sa mère dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_Ton fiancé est là ma chérie.

_Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Dis-lui que je suis là dans cinq minutes.

_Tu es sûre que sera suffisant, lui dit sa mère un sourire aux lèvres.

_Dix minutes alors, répondit-elle.

_Tu es resplendissante, lui dit Mebuki.

_Merci m'man.

Mebuki vint faire une petite bise à sa fille, puis descendit au salon rejoindre son fiancé : Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura acheva de se préparer et s'admira une toute dernière fois dans le miroir.

_Parfaite, souffla-t-elle.

Avant de descendre rejoindre son fiancé, elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit de sa petite valise, une magnifique boîte en bois. Elle retira la chaine qu'elle portait autour du cou, pour utiliser la clé qui y suspendait, puis ouvrit la boîte. Elle en sortit un carnet et un stylo, puis se mit à écrire le sourire aux lèvres. En entendant de nouveau les bruits de pas de sa mère dans les escaliers, elle rangea le cahier, puis ferma la boîte prestement en le mettant dans sa valise, caché sous une pile de vêtements.

_Ton fiancé s'impatiente ma chérie, lui dit sa mère en entrant dans la chambre.

_Je suis prête, s'exclama la jeune femme gaiement en remettant son collier autour du cou.

_Ton collier n'est pas du tout assorti à ta tenue. Si tu n'as rien d'autres à mettre….

_Je ne me sépare jamais de ce collier, déclara la rosée en passant doucement sa main sur la petite clé.

_C'est comme tu veux.

_Bon, j'y vais m'man. Ne m'attends pas ce soir. Je rentrerai plutôt à l'appart, c'est plus près de la berge. Je récupérerai ma valise demain.

_D'accord ma chérie. Merci d'être venue me tenir compagnie cette semaine.

_Ne me remercie pas pour ça. Bon, j'y vais vraiment! S'exclama-t-elle en donnant une dernière bise à sa mère.

_Bonne soirée ! S'écria Mebuki en la voyant sortir prestement de la chambre.

La soirée se déroulait dans la bonne humeur. Le groupe d'amis dînait sur un des nombreux bateaux amarré sur la berge.

_J'aimerais porter un toast, s'exclama Sakura.

_Vérifie que la future maman n'a pas d'alcool dans son verre Sasuke, déclara Shikamaru le sourire aux lèvres.

_Pour qui tu me prends Shikamaru ! Je suis une femme responsable, répondit Sakura enjouée, en posant tendrement sa main sur son ventre toujours plat. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? Rajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Sasuke.

_Bien sûr mon cœur, répondit le brun le sourire aux lèvres.

_I peine six mois, tu étais célibataire et maintenant tu vas être papa, ça doit te faire bizarre, déclara Lee.

_Je ne réalise toujours pas à vrai dire, mais j'ai encore neuf mois pour me préparer, répondit Sasuke.

_Sept et demi mon chéri.

_Vous n'avez pas perdu temps en tout cas, rajouta Naruto.

_Pourquoi perdre du temps, quand on sait qu'on a trouvé la bonne personne, rétorqua Sakura en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami blond.

_C'est peut-être toi qui es trop lent Naruto, déclara Shino sur un ton moqueur.

_Ne dit pas ce genre de chose Shino. On aime prendre notre temps, c'est tout, déclara Hinata en posant un baiser sur la bouche de son fiancé.

_Il n'y a pas que vous qui aimiez prendre votre temps, rajouta Sakura en regardant Tenten et Lee.

_On veut encore profiter de notre vie de couple : sortir sans se poser de questions, faire des voyages en amoureux sur un coup de tête et plein d'autres choses, répondit Tenten un sourire aux lèvres, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

_Avec toutes ces belles paroles, je n'ai toujours pas porté mon toast.

_Y a une belle brune qui me fait de l'œil au bar, alors sois brève, dit Kiba le regard rivé sur la jeune femme.

Quelques-uns s'amusèrent de l'attitude de l'Inuzuka, qui ne quittait pas des yeux la jolie brune qui lui faisait clairement du charme.

_Tu ne changeras jamais toi. Bon ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être enceinte qui me rend si émotive, mais je voudrais porter un toast, à cette belle amitié qui nous lie et qui dure dans le temps. Chacun d'entre vous, a participé à sa manière, à mon bonheur. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle, je vous remercie ce soir. N'importe qui rêverait d'avoir des amis comme vous.

Sakura leur demanda de se lever, leur verre à la main.

_A une amitié sincère, qui j'espère le restera, dit-elle en les regardant, tour à tour.

Ils trinquèrent tous et burent une gorgée avant de se rasseoir.

_Embrasse-moi, susurra la rosée à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Sasuke.

Sans attendre de réponse de son fiancé, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils partagèrent un long et doux baiser, et se séparèrent à l'entente des sifflements d'un de leurs amis.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sakura exigea une photo de groupe pour immortaliser cette soirée. Elle appela un des serveurs, puis, ils se rapprochèrent pour prendre la pose.

_Avec ce bébé qui arrive, j'imagine que vous n'allez pas tarder à vous installer ensemble, dit Saï en prenant une bouchée dans son dessert.

_Avant que l'on sache pour le bébé, on visitait déjà des appartements. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore eu de coup de cœur. Avec le bébé, c'est sûr qu'il va falloir qu'on s'active, répondit Sakura. D'ailleurs, pour la déco, je compte sur vous deux, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Ino et Saï. Votre maison est aménagée avec beaucoup de goût.

_Tu peux compter sur nous. Je pensais, de toute façon, te proposer mon aide, rétorqua Ino.

A la fin du dîner, ils se promenèrent le long de la berge, pendant un instant, puis ils se séparèrent, chacun rentrant chez soi.

 **xxOxx**

De retour de la soirée, Sakura prit une bonne douche pour se détendre. Elle se vêtit simplement d'un débardeur marron, d'un mini short rose, par-dessus lesquels, elle enfila un peignoir de nuit transparent de la même couleur que son débardeur. Elle marcha pied nu, jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer une tisane avant d'aller dormir. Elle semblait nerveuse, beaucoup moins joyeuse qu'en début de soirée. Après avoir bu son breuvage, elle passa dans le salon récupérer son téléphone, puis prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle se stoppa en entendant la sonnette retentir. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_Qui peut bien venir me déranger à cette heure-là ? Soupira-t-elle.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau à deux reprises. Elle alla à la porte et regarda à travers le judas.

Elle ouvrit un peu agacé, d'être importuné à cette heure si tardive de la nuit.

_Que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure-là, râla-t-elle.

_On doit parler.

_Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain.

_Je suis déjà là, autant écouter ce que j'ai à te dire…..

Sakura hésita un instant puis s'écarta. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, puis se rendit au salon.

_Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

 **xxOxx**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la ville de Konoha. Les habitants reprenaient leur activité, malgré la courte nuit pour certain. Dans un des appartements du centre-ville, une jeune femme, était bien loin de l'agitation naissante. Son visage serein et ses cheveux roses, qui reposaient parfaitement autour de sa tête, lui donnait un air angélique. Les rideaux légèrement tirés, permettait aux rayons du soleil, d'illuminer la silhouette longiligne de la jeune femme. Une mélodie, provenant de son téléphone, vint briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Ses doigts posés près l'appareil, ne bougèrent pas. Allongée sur le parquet, elle demeura immobile, malgré ce doux son. Tout semblait figé dans cet appartement, comme le sang qui maculait quelques mèches de ses cheveux et le sol. Elle ne pourra jamais répondre à son interlocuteur.

Shikamaru regardait le corps sans vie d'une de ses amies, comme si c'était irréel. Quand, on leur avait demandé de se rendre sur une scène de crime, il était resté figé lorsqu'il avait entendu l'adresse. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du visage serein de la jeune femme. On pourrait presque croire, qu'elle dormait et que d'une minute à l'autre, elle allait se réveiller. Mais la tâche de sang, qui maculait le sol, le ramenait à la réalité : Sakura était morte.

_Nara ? Nara ?

Shikamaru eut un léger sursaut en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Le lieutenant Hatake, un homme aux cheveux grisonnant, malgré son jeune âge, le regardait d'un air inquiet.

_Vous allez bien ?

_C'était….une amie.

_Je vois…..Vous devriez sortir, lui dit l'inspecteur Hatake, un regard compatissant.

Shikamaru sortit un peu abasourdi de l'appartement, puis sortit hors de l'immeuble prendre l'air. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et l'essuya rapidement. Il repensa à la soirée d'hier, aux sourires de la jeune femme, à sa joie de vivre. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il y a encore quelques heures, la jeune femme les taquinait sur la berge, riait sans aucune retenue. Elle était enceinte. Et maintenant, elle est morte. Son cœur se serra en pensant à la mère de la jeune femme, à ses amis, à Sasuke.

_Merde, merde, merde ! S'écria le jeune homme en frappant dans la poubelle juste à côté de lui.

Les mains plaquées sur le mur face à lui, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, pour réussir à se ressaisir. Il souffla doucement, essuya les traces de larmes sur son visage, puis le cœur lourd, il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'appartement. Lorsqu'il entra, ses collègues de la police scientifique étaient déjà présents. Le médecin légiste était agenouillé près du corps de la rosée et semblait analyser la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur la scène du crime était photographié. L'air hagard, Shikamaru s'avança et regarda, avec beaucoup de peine, son amie allongée négligemment sur le sol.

_Tu ne peux pas rester là Nara, lui dit le lieutenant Hatake. Tu connais la victime, tu ne peux pas être sur cette affaire.

_Kakashi, c'était mon amie, je….

_Ce qui fait de toi un suspect, dit l'inspecteur Hatake d'un ton sérieux.

_Quoi ?

_Une des connaissances de la jeune femme, est très probablement son meurtrier. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

_Lieutenant Hatake ?

_Oui No Sabaku, répondit Kakashi en portant son regard sur la jeune femme en uniforme.

_Je viens de recueillir le témoignage de la voisine. Elle a dit que la victime n'avait pas passé la semaine chez elle. Elle a déclaré qu'à environ une heure du matin, elle a entendu la sonnette de l'appartement de la victime.

_Elle n'a rien entendu d'autre ?

_Non lieutenant.

_Bien. No Sabaku, accompagnez Nara à l'extérieur et veillez à ce qu'il n'engage aucune action en lien avec cette affaire.

_Oui, lieutenant, dit Temari un peu perplexe.

Shikamaru sortit de nouveau de l'appartement en parcourant rapidement la pièce des yeux, puis en jetant un dernier regard à son amie.

_Ça va aller Shikamaru.

_C'était mon amie, souffla doucement le brun.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et comme un automate, le Nara s'assit sur un banc. Temari l'observa d'un œil inquiet, ne sachant quoi dire pour le réconforter. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour consoler les gens, donc elle garda le silence et s'installa à côté de lui. Les coudes posé sur ses genoux, Shikamaru laissa retomber sa tête en avant, et ferma ses yeux afin de visualiser la scène de crime. La pièce où se trouvait le corps de son amie, était en désordre, et rien ne semblait avoir été volé. Les objets de valeur étaient toujours là. Donc, c'est quelque chose de précis que recherchait l'assassin de son amie : mais quoi ? Sakura était une fille sans problème, qui était appréciée de tous. Elle n'avait pas d'ennemis à sa connaissance. La porte n'avait pas été forcé, cela voulait donc dire que Sakura avait laissé entrer cette personne. Qui était donc venu lui rendre visite à une heure du matin ? Elle avait passée la semaine chez sa mère, comment cette personne savait qu'elle serait là ? Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kakashi : « Une des connaissances de la jeune femme, est très probablement son meurtrier ». Se pourrait-il que ce soit un membre du groupe ?

_Non, impossible, souffla le brun.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant des doigts s'entremêler aux siennes, puis tourna lentement son visage vers la jeune femme.

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander.

_Merci Temari.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, l'un assis à côté de l'autre. Shikamaru serra davantage les doigts de la blonde, en voyant le corps de Sakura, transporté dans un sac mortuaire.

Il vit l'inspecteur Hatake se diriger vers lui, d'un pas nonchalant.

_Nara, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

_Lieutenant Hatake, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Shikamaru a quelque chose à voir dans ce meurtre.

_Temari, laisse. Kakashi fait son travail.

 **xxOxx**

Le dos appuyé contre un mur, à l'extérieur du commissariat, Shikamaru fixait son téléphone entre ses mains, d'un air accablé. Il venait d'appeler Saï pour lui faire part de la nouvelle. C'était celui qui était le moins proche de Sakura : donc ça avait été plus facile pour lui de l'appeler. Il replaça l'appareil dans l'une de ses poches, puis sortit d'une autre, une cigarette. Il la faisait passer inlassablement entre ses doigts, le regard perdu en repensant à la soirée d'hier, aux derniers moments passés avec Sakura.

_Du feu, lui proposa un de ses collègues.

Il le regarda, puis sans un mot, pris le briquet entre ses mains. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fumé. Il gardait toujours une boîte de cigarettes sur lui, mais il n'en fumait pas depuis trois ans. Aujourd'hui, vu la situation, ce n'était pas bien grave s'il se permettait d'en fumer une. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres, puis d'un geste sûr, il alluma la flamme du briquet. Il aspira la première bouffé de nicotine, puis la relâcha doucement en remerciant son collègue muettement. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, puis ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation de bien-être que lui procura cette simple cigarette.

Il repensait aux questions que Kakashi lui avait posées. L'homme semblait s'intéresser tout particulièrement à la relation de Sakura avec ses amis, surtout Sasuke. Depuis cet interrogatoire, un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui. Bien qu'il se refuse à le croire, son intuition lui disait qu'un de ses amis était l'assassin de Sakura : et son intuition ne lui avait jamais encore fait défaut.

_Pour une fois, j'espère vraiment me tromper, murmura le brun.

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais recommencé à fumer.

_Je vais avoir dois à une leçon de morale.

_Non, aujourd'hui je te dispense de tout cela, rétorqua Temari.

 **xxOxx**

Voilà quatre semaines que Sakura avait été assassinée. La police avait suspecté Sasuke et l'avait mis en garde à vue, mais ses interrogatoires n'avaient rien donné. La police n'avait aucune preuve contre lui. Shikamaru se posait de plus en plus de questions. Malgré la souffrance qu'il avait vue sur le visage de ses amis, son intuition ne l'avait pas quitté. Maintenant que Sakura n'était plus de ce monde, il avait la sensation que tous leurs gestes étaient calculés.

Chacun avait repris le cours de sa vie. Tenten et Lee s'étaient séparés quelques temps après les obsèques de Sakura. Hinata et Naruto vivaient depuis deux semaines ensemble, dans une aile de la maison familiale Hyuga. Sasuke se dévouait à son travail, souhaitant moderniser l'entreprise de son père et le rendre plus rentable. Ino continuait de gérer avec son compagnon Saï, leur école d'art : KonoArt's School. Kiba, le dresseur de chien, continuait toujours d'écumer les boîtes de nuit, à la recherche de nouvelles conquêtes.

Le Nara était installé à son bureau et épluchait pour la énième fois le dossier concernant l'affaire de Sakura. Il jeta un coup d'œil afin de s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Temari s'approcha de lui nerveusement et s'installa sur le bureau en tentant de paraître naturel.

_Nara, tu n'as toujours pas fini, chuchota-t-elle.

_J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe, déclara doucement Shikamaru en regardant les photos prises sur la scène de crime.

_Si quelqu'un remarque qu'on a ce dossier en main, on aura des problèmes.

_Reste calme Temari.

_C'est ma carrière qui est en jeu.

_Je dirai que j'ai agis seul.

_Tu devrais faire confiance à Hatake. Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera celui qui a fait ça à ton amie. Ne risque pas ta carrière. Dans six mois, tu seras titularisé lieutenant, ne fiche pas tout en l'air pour cette histoire.

Le brun ne répondit pas à la blonde et continua d'étudier le dossier de Sakura.

La jeune femme soupira puis se leva souplement de la table. Elle commençait à s'éloigna lorsqu'elle vit à l'entrée du commissariat, une femme blonde, dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

_Ce n'est pas la mère de ton amie, demanda-t-elle à Shikamaru.

Le brun leva le nez du dossier et se figea en reconnaissant Mebuki. Il se leva prestement et avança vers elle sans prêter attention à Temari.

_Laisse Koketsu, je m'en occupe, dit-il en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

_Bien Shikamaru, répondit l'homme.

_Comment allez-vous madame Haruno ?

_J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondit-elle d'un ton faible.

Shikamaru ressentit beaucoup de peine pour la pauvre femme. Il y a deux ans, elle avait perdu son mari dans un accident et maintenant c'était sa fille unique. Elle avait beaucoup maigrit, et on dirait qu'elle avait vieillit de dix ans.

_Je suis venu voir l'inspecteur Hatake, dit-elle doucement.

_L'inspecteur Hatake est sorti, mais si vous voulez, je peux lui transmettre votre message, proposa Shikamaru.

_Il m'a dit de venir le voir si quelque chose me revenait.

_Venez à mon bureau, dit Shikamaru en posant une main rassurante dans le dos de Mebuki.

Elle se laissa guider, puis s'installa sur la chaise que lui proposait l'ami de sa fille.

Temari resta à proximité, voulant savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

_Pouvez-vous me dire de quoi vous êtes rappelé exactement, demanda Shikamaru.

_De rien, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans une valise de Sakura, dit Mebuki en ôtant de son sac une magnifique boîte en bois.

_Je pensais que la police était venu perquisitionner la chambre de Sakura.

_Avant que la police n'arrive pour m'annoncer la nouvelle, je me préparais pour aller la voir. Elle ne répondait pas à mes appels, donc pour me rassurer j'avais décidé d'aller la voir. J'avais rangé sa valise dans ma voiture….

Mebuki s'arrêta, essayant de retenir le plus possible ses larmes à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Shikamaru l'a laissa se ressaisir, partageant sa douleur.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le brun au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait aider, dit-elle impuissante.

Shikamaru récupéra la boîte délicatement entre les mains de Mebuki, le cœur battant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la certitude que cette boîte contenait des indices sur l'identité du meurtrier de Sakura.

_Vous avez la clé ?

_Non, je….

Mebuki ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots et pleura à chaudes larmes devant Shikamaru.

Le brun posa doucement sa main sur celle de Mebuki, attendant qu'elle se calme. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se reprit légèrement.

_Il faut trouver celui qui a fait ça, dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

_Je vous fait la promesse de retrouver celui qui vous a enlevé votre fille.

_Merci.

Elle s'en alla, le cœur toujours aussi lourd, mais espérant ardemment que l'ami de sa fille tiendrait sa promesse.

Shikamaru observa un instant la boîte et d'un coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il rouvrit rapidement le dossier et comprit ce qui le dérangeait sur les clichés.

_Elle ne porte pas le collier, murmure-t-il. Comment n'ai-je pas remarqué ça.

_De quel collier tu parles ?

_Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Tu peux aller ranger le dossier à sa place. Kakashi ne tardera certainement pas à revenir.

_Que comptes-tu faire avec cette boîte Shikamaru ?

_Va remettre ce dossier en place, si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis.

La jeune femme, regarda son ami perplexe, puis pris le dossier entre ses mains et s'en alla. Le cœur battant, il se leva de son siège et se dirigea, en tentant de paraître détendu vers les vestiaires. Depuis plus d'un an, Sakura avait porté un collier au bout duquel suspendait une clé. Elle ne l'enlevait jamais. Il se rappelait encore des propos de la rosée, lorsqu'Ino lui avait demandé pourquoi elle portait une simple clé en pendentif : « Elle renferme mon jardin secret ».

Si le collier avait disparu, c'est que cet individu s'intéressait à ce quel pouvait ouvrir : probablement cette boîte.

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien contenir comme secret ? Souffla-t-il en la rangeant dans son casier.

Cette découverte ne fit qu'accroître ses soupçons : un des amis était sans doute le coupable.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review :) !

See you next time !

KnaD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !** **Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :) !**

 **Petites informations pour que les chapitres soient compréhensibles :**

 **Flash back : entre crochets**

 **Citations du journal de Sakura : entre guillemets en italique**

 **Désolé pour les erreurs orthographiques et syntaxiques.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **[[Flash-back**

_Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui Sakura ?

_Seule, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton las.

Kabuto, le psychologue qui suivait la rosée depuis son accident de voiture avec son père, regarda le visage totalement impassible de sa patiente.

_Que faîte-vous de votre mère ? De vos amis ?

_Aucun d'eux ne comprend réellement ma douleur. Ma mère reprend peu à peu son quotidien. Quant à ces gens que j'appelle amis, ils s'en foutent de ce qui m'arrive.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à penser ainsi ?

_Ils mènent leur petite vie confortable. Ils viennent me voir avec leur petit sourire, mais aucun d'eux ne me comprend. Dans cet accident, j'ai perdu mon père, mais j'ai aussi perdu mes rêves. Je ne pourrais plus être chirurgien à cause de ces tremblements incontrôlés au bras droit et Sasuke ne s'intéressera jamais à une fille handicapée, cracha-t-elle. J'ai tout perdu et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire, c'est que j'ai de la chance d'être en vie.

_Peut-être vous dises-t-il cela pour vous aider à réaliser que tout n'est pas perdu.

La jeune femme rit amèrement face aux dires de son psychologue, puis des sanglots lui échappèrent, laissant transparaitre un peu plus son mal-être.

_Quand ils me parlent, parfois, j'ai envie qu'ils souffrent autant que moi, voire plus. Je ne supporte pas qu'ils viennent me cracher leur bonheur à la figure. J'ai des idées noires plein la tête, sanglota-t-elle.

_La dernière fois, ça vous avait fait du bien d'écrire vos ressentis, vos pensées. Peut-être, pourriez-vous faire ce travail, chaque fois que vous aurez des mauvaises pensées.

Kabuto se leva et sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau, un carnet. Il le prit et le donna à Sakura.

_Je vous offre ce carnet, afin que vous évacuiez toutes les pensées obscures qui vous habitent.

_Merci, dit la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes. **]]**

 _« Chaque fois que je les vois, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'ils souffrent autant que moi. Je voudrais faire taire ce sentiment, mais c'est plus fort que moi : les imaginer dans la souffrance est la seule pensée qui me redonne goût à la vie.»_

 **~~O~~**

Le brun tournait en rond dans son appartement, ne sachant s'il devait vraiment ouvrir cette boîte. Peut-être devrait-il vraiment la donner à Kakashi, pensa-t-il.

_Il faut que je vois d'abord ce qui s'y cache, après je la donnerai à Kakashi, décida-t-il en fixant la boîte.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Il rangea rapidement la boîte dans un tiroir de sa cuisine, puis alla ouvrir.

_Temari que viens-tu faire là ?

_Je sais que tu l'as gardé, s'exclama la jeune femme en rentrant d'un pas déterminé dans l'appartement.

_Temari ne t'en mêle pas, rétorqua le Nara en fermant la porte.

_Shikamaru, tu risques gros si on te découvre.

_Ça ne regarde que moi.

_Je ne peux pas te regarder risquer ta carrière.

_Temari, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, donc rentre chez toi.

Elle se détourna de lui et entra un peu plus dans l'appartement. Elle se mit à fouiller, décidé à retrouver la boîte.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

_Où l'as-tu caché ?

_Arrête ça immédiatement, dit Shikamaru en tenant fermement l'un de ses poignets.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant que la jeune femme reprenne la parole.

_Je fais ça pour t'éviter de faire une connerie.

_Je la rendrais….Une fois que j'aurais vu ce qu'il y a dedans.

_Shikamaru, je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes.

_Arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour moi, souffla le brun en la lâcha doucement.

_Je ne peux pas et tu sais bien pourquoi, dit-elle en s'avança doucement vers le brun.

_Temari, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

_Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? Demanda la blonde, attristée par l'attitude du Nara.

_Temari,….

_Tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est mariée Shikamaru, elle a un enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour tourner la page.

_Ça suffit Temari !

_Laisse-moi t'aider à l'oublier, déclara-t-elle en posant ses lèvres brusquement sur celle du Nara.

Elle s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, en dévorant avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur la bouche du brun, en sentant qu'il tentait de la repousser. En sentant le corps de son amie se coller un peu plus au sien, Shikamaru sentit son corps réagir bien malgré lui. Temari sourit dans le baiser, ravi que son partenaire réagisse favorablement à ses avances, et laissa échapper un faible gémissement, en sentant les mains du brun se poser fermement sur ses fesses. Elle le repoussa brusquement, un sourire gourmand au visage.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, demanda le Nara sur un ton sévère.

_Oui, souffla la jeune femme le regard remplit de désir.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur sa collègue et la souleva brusquement. Il fit quelques pas et la fit basculer sur son sofa. Il la surplomba, puis l'embrassa avidement. La blonde gémit en sentant une des mains du jeune homme, se faufiler sous sa robe et empoigner fermement sa cuisse. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse dans leur geste : juste de la frustration, un besoin d'assouvir un désir trop longtemps contenu.

_Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit Shikamaru en entendant Temari revenir de sa salle de bain.

_Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé.

_Mais moi oui, rétorqua-t-il sans regarder la blonde.

_Tu le voulais autant que moi.

_Tu es une belle femme Temari…Je n'ai pas su résister….Mais ça ne doit plus se reproduire.

_Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu me parles, s'agaça la jeune femme.

_J'espère que tu sauras rester professionnelle, rajouta le Nara en posant finalement les yeux sur elle.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas lieutenant Nara, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

_Temari…..c'est ce que tu voulais.

La jeune femme se détourna du Nara et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie.

_Tu ne diras rien pour la boîte.

_Quelle boîte ? dit-elle amère.

_Merci.

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Shikamaru passa une main sur son visage et se sentit mal d'avoir ainsi agit avec la blonde. Il alla prendre une douche puis avant de s'installer dans son sofa, récupéra la boîte dans le tiroir où il l'avait caché. Il s'attela à l'ouvrir, sans l'abîmer. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour l'ouvrir. Il en sortit perplexe un cahier.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le cahier, il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du journal intime de Sakura.

_Ton jardin secret, marmonna Shikamaru. Quels secrets vas-tu me livrer, dit-il en regardant le cœur battant le cahier.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait découvrir : Sakura parlait peut-être de son assassin dans ce cahier.

 **~~O~~**

_Bonjour Tenten, dit Lee lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de leur maison.

Tenten ne répondit pas et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse entrer. Aujourd'hui, Lee venait récupérer le reste de ses affaires.

_J'ai tout rangé dans le petit débarras, informa-t-elle platement à son ex-compagnon.

Lee la regarda se diriger vers le jardin, le laissant seul dans l'entrée de leur maison. Il chargea sa voiture de ses vêtements et d'autres effets personnels, au bout de plusieurs allers-retours. Lorsqu'il eut finit, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il décida de rejoindre Tenten au jardin.

_Tenten.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lee ? Demanda la brune légèrement irrité.

_...Je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâché…..On pourrait rester amis.

La jeune femme rit amèrement face à la proposition de son ex-compagnon et le fixa durement.

_Jamais.

_Tenten…

_Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner Lee.

_Je n'ai jamais souhaité te faire du mal.

_Mais tu l'as fait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne regrettes même pas les moments que tu as passé avec elle.

_Je suis désolé.

_Désolé ? A quoi peut bien me servir tes excuses….. J'ai cru qu'après sa mort, tout aurait été différent pour nous deux, mais ça été pire. Même morte, elle est restée un obstacle à notre bonheur. Maintenant, tu es libre. Va donc jouir de cet amour inconditionnel que tu as pour ta tendre et chère Sakura sur sa tombe.

_Ça suffit Tenten ! Ne me manque pas de respect.

_Celle qui t'a manqué de respect c'est cette salope.

Lee leva sa main de rage, mais la maintint en l'air sans la rabaisser.

_Tu vas me frapper maintenant.

_Sakura est morte. Ne sois pas aussi insultante envers elle, grogna-t-il en abaissant son bras.

_Comment peux-tu encore défendre une femme qui n'a fait que t'utiliser. Une femme qui a détruit notre mariage. Aujourd'hui encore tu as du mal à regarder Sasuke dans les yeux tant la honte de ronge.

Lee serra son poing mais ne répondit rien.

_Ça te fais quoi de ne pas savoir si c'était toi le père de cet enfant ? …Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, je lis la réponse dans tes yeux.

La jeune femme s'en alla du jardin, le cœur lourd et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Lee essuya rapidement la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue droite, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il s'installa sur son siège puis sortit de la boîte à gants une photo de Sakura. Il la regarda tristement un instant avant de la froisser fortement entre ses doigts.

 **~~O~~**

Naruto Uzumaki, jeune blond aux yeux bleus, était installé à son bureau, étudiant minutieusement la comptabilité de l'entreprise du père de sa fiancée. On frappa à la porte de son bureau, et sans même attendre son autorisation, Neji ouvrit la porte, puis entra.

_Naruto, mon oncle voudrait qu'on se réunisse dans trente minutes pour parler du budget à mettre en place pour chaque secteur. Tout est prêt de ton côté ?

_C'était normalement pour cette après-midi.

_Je sais, mais il doit rencontrer des actionnaires cette après-midi. Ça s'est décidé, il y a quelques minutes. Alors ?

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_Pas vraiment, lui répondit le brun.

_Je serais là dans une demi-heure.

_Bien.

Neji sans alla, refermant la porte derrière lui. Naruto passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, et vérifia pour la énième, si tout semblait normal. Son téléphone sonna et il jeta un coup d'œil, pour voir qui l'appelait : c'était Sasuke. Sa main se crispa sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et se détendit lorsque la sonnerie cessa. Une culpabilité s'empara de lui, au souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé, de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait qu'un souhait actuellement : c'est d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avant ce matin du mois de mars. Ce matin où on avait retrouvé le corps inanimé de Sakura. Depuis, il faisait tout pour faire taire sa culpabilité. Il avait décidé de se fiancer à Hinata et de vivre avec elle, en attendant le jour du mariage. Il prit son téléphone, et effaça la trace de l'appel de Sasuke, ainsi que le message qu'il avait envoyé sans même l'avoir lu. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie de mensonge et d'angoisse.

 **~~O~~**

Sasuke jeta rageusement son téléphone contre le mur. Il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir, mais ne s'en préoccupa point. Quelques jours après l'enterrement de Sakura, Naruto lui avait dit vouloir tout arrêter. Depuis, il ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais Naruto le fuyait. Les rares fois, où ils avaient échangé quelques mots, c'était pour faire semblant devant leurs amis.

_Sasuke je peux entrer ? Lui demanda sa mère après avoir frappé à la porte.

Il s'allongea lourdement et ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle entrerait de toute façon. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis sentit le poids de sa mère sur le lit.

_J'ai entendu du bruit dans ta chambre, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

_Tu t'es déplacé pour rien, répondit le brun en gardant les yeux fermés.

_Tu as encore bousillé ton téléphone ! A ce rythme-là, il y aura rupture de stock dans les magasins.

_M'man, j'aimerais rester seul.

_Pourquoi tu ne te confies pas à moi. Tu réussirais certainement à faire ton deuil, si tu laissais sortir tes émotions.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Ça ne le dérangeait nullement que sa mère pense que son état était dû à la mort de Sakura.

_Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

_Je vais bien m'man, ne t'en fais pas.

_Tu peux tromper tout le monde, mais pas ta mère. Je te connais, et tu vas très mal. Tu étais pareil après le départ de ton frère.

_Ne parle pas d'Itachi.

_Sasuke…

_S'il-te-plait m'man, laisse-moi.

_D'accord, finit-elle par répondre tristement.

Après le départ de Mikoto, Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux et fixa le plafond. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait accepté, à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sa relation avec Naruto. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Pas maintenant que Sakura n'était plus un obstacle pour eux.

 **~~O~~**

Ino prit dans ses bras son fils Inojin, âgé de neuf mois. Elle lui donna son biberon, puis se leva en passant doucement une de ses mains dans son dos, en attendant qu'il fasse son rot. Elle entendit la voiture de son mari se garer, puis le vit apparaître, quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de leur fils.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa un petit baiser sur sa bouche, avant d'en déposer un autre sur la tête de son fils.

_Donnes-le moi, dit-il doucement.

_Il vient de boire, ne l'agite pas trop, dit-elle en laissant l'enfant aller dans les bras de son père.

Elle regarda Saï faire la conversation et jouer avec leur fils. Elle sourit en voyant l'enfant rire et jouer avec son père. Malgré ce bonheur, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Elle pensa à Sakura, à tout ce qu'elle avait fait et enduré ces derniers mois. Mais tout ça, était du passé. Rien ne pourrait nuire à son bonheur, maintenant que Sakura n'était plus là.

_A quoi tu penses ma chérie ? Demanda Saï, en la voyant si pensive.

_Je me disais juste que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir un mari et un fils aussi adorables, dit-elle en s'asseyant près d'eux.

_C'n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, dit Saï d'un ton amusé.

Pour toute réponse, elle embrassa son mari.

_Tu penses à Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ça fait à peine un mois, qu'elle nous a quitté.

_Je n'aime pas te voir si triste.

Inojin attira l'attention de ses parents en s'agitant davantage sur les jambes de son père.

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié mon petit prince, s'exclama Saï en rapprochant l'enfant de lui pour lui prodiguer quelques chatouilles.

Inojin laissa échapper un rire clair face aux attaques de son père. Ino les regarda en se convainquant d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

 **~~O~~**

_Je ne pensais pas que les fourmis t'intéressaient autant, déclara Shino.

Hinata sursauta en entendant la voix de son ami.

_Tu étais occupé, alors je passais le temps.

_C'est rare que tu mettes les pieds sur mon lieu de travail.

_J'avais juste envie de prendre l'air, et je passais dans le coin, donc j'ai décidé de venir voir mon fidèle ami.

_Je n'aime pas te voir si triste. Pourtant tu ne devrais plus l'être : ils ne se voient plus.

_Je crois, je ne suis sûre de rien.

_Pourquoi vouloir te marier avec quelqu'un qui te fais si mal.

_Parce que je l'aime.

_Ce n'est pas une raison. L'amour ne doit pas être à sens unique.

_Il m'aime.

_Ah oui ?! Il a une drôle de manière de te le montrer, dit Shino ironiquement.

_C'est vrai, mais je sais qu'il m'aime et c'est pour cela que je ne le laisserais pas tomber.

Shino soupira exaspéré, puis se détourna de son amie.

_Shino..

_Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

_Je ne sais pas, j'avais…

_Hinata, je ne veux plus que tu me parles de tout ça…

_Shino s'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas tomber.

_Arrête toute cette mascarade ! Dis-leur que tu sais tout. Demande à Naruto de faire un choix, mais arrête de faire semblant. J'en ai marre d'être l'épaule sur lequel tu viens pleurer dès que ton fiancé va dans les bras de Sasuke.

_Je ne peux pas! Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte…Et puis mon père…

Touché par la détresse de son amie, Shino vint la serrer dans ses bras.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te croire, sanglota la brune.

Hinata se laissa aller, supportant de moins en moins cette situation. Elle avait cru pouvoir fermer les yeux sur l'infidélité de Naruto, se consolant des gestes tendres qu'il avait à son égard. Mais Sakura avait nuit fortement à la stabilité qu'elle avait trouvé. Une angoisse, mêlée à de culpabilité, envahie tout son être en pensant à la rosée.

_Tout finira par s'arranger, comme ça a été le cas pour Sakura, murmura doucement Shino.

Elle serra un peu plus son ami, se sentant rassurer par la chaleur de ses bras.

 **~~O~~**

Shikamaru palissait au fil de la lecture du journal de la rosée. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la jeune femme allait si mal après son accident. Il ressentait une grande détresse dans les premières pages de ce cahier. Sakura semblait avoir eu très souvent des idées de suicide. Le Nara continua sa lecture et se figea face aux écrits de son ami : « … _les imaginer dans la souffrance est la seule pensée qui me redonne goût à la vie.»_

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et poursuivit la lecture avec appréhension. Par rapport aux dates indiquées, il constata que la jeune femme avait cessé d'écrire pendant deux mois.

 _« Mon très cher journal, je ne pensais pas écrire de nouveau, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de partager ce que je ressens et je n'ai trouvé personne pour le faire. Après tant de mois de déprime, j'ai retrouvé ma joie de vivre. Ma meilleure amie Ino, miss perfection, qui aux yeux de tout le monde est l'incarnation de la beauté, de la réussite sociale n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'elle veut bien le montrer. J'ai fini par découvrir ce qu'elle est réellement : une pute et une hypocrite. Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi jouir d'un bonheur qu'elle ne mérite pas. J'ai entre mes mains, de quoi détruire sa famille.»_

Le cœur de Shikamaru rata un battement en lisant ces quelques mots. Il ressentit de nouveau ce mauvais pressentiment et ne savait s'il devait continuer sa lecture.

_Ino, qu'as-tu fait ? Souffla-t-il inquiet.

Il referma le journal et le déposa sur sa table de chevet. Il se leva puis sortit de son tiroir une boîte de cigarettes. Il cèderait, de nouveau, à la tentation de s'en griller une. Il alla sur son balcon, puis prit nerveusement une bouffée de fumée. Il commençait à faire sombre et certains commerces baissaient déjà leur rideau. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas ce soir. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à la tentation de lire un peu plus, mais il avait peur : peur de la vérité.

 **~~O~~**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Shikamaru avait pris connaissance du journal de Sakura. Il n'arrivait pas à croire, que ce qu'il avait lu était la vérité. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas être si hypocrites. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible. Si tout ce que Sakura avait écrit était vraie, cette belle amitié qui les unissait tous, n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. Il regarda d'un air abattu la tombe de Sakura. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la semaine. Tout s'agitait dans sa tête. A chaque souvenir, il essayait de se rappeler d'un geste, d'une parole qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur ce qui se passait réellement : mais rien. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

_Bonjour Shikamaru.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête vers la personne à côté de lui.

_Bonjour madame Haruno.

Elle s'accroupit et posa sa main doucement sur la plaque en marbre et resta silencieuse pendant quelques instant. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Mebuki fit un fin sourire au jeune homme.

_La boîte que je t'ai donné, t'a permis de trouver quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Non, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur nous permettant d'identifier l'assassin de votre fille, mentit-il.

Il lut une grande déception dans le regard de la mère de la rosée. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et détourna ses yeux.

_Je vous ai fait la promesse de trouver celui qui a fait ça, et je la tiendrai.

Mebuki observa quelques secondes le visage sérieux du Nara, puis reporta son regard sur la plaque tombale de sa fille.

_Je te fais confiance….. J'ai demandé à ce qu'une session de prière soit faite pour ma fille. Après, je souhaiterais inviter les personnes les plus proches de ma fille à un dîner. Je peux compter sur ta présence ?

_Oui, bien sûr.

_Merci.

_Je vais vous laisser, je dois retourner à mon travail, déclara Shikamaru.

_Merci de ne pas oublier ma fille.

_Ne me remerciez pas, souffla Shikamaru, le malaise se faisant sentir davantage.

_ Tu m'informeras s'il y a du nouveau ?

_Oui, à bientôt madame Haruno.

_A bientôt Shikamaru. Je te contacterai plus tard pour le dîner.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête puis s'en alla. Il allait devoir faire face à ses amis, et il savait d'ores et déjà, qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire semblant. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait donner le carnet à Kakashi, ou chercher lui-même la vérité. Sakura avait joué avec le feu, elle avait fait preuve d'une grande perversité et c'est ce qui l'avait probablement mené à la mort. Un de ses amis avait fini par craquer, mais lequel ? Il s'installa dans sa voiture et soupira bruyamment en posant sa tête contre le siège, avant de démarrer.

Après une longue journée de travail, Shikamaru rentra chez lui éreinté. Il prit une bonne douche, puis ouvrit une boîte de conserve en guise de dîner. Il s'installa ensuite sur son balcon, une cigarette à la bouche. Il repensait aux diverses conclusions qu'il avait lu dans le dossier de Sakura. La rosée avait été frappé une première fois à la tête, puis elle s'était traînée jusqu'à son téléphone selon les traces de sang présents sur son peignoir de nuit et le sol. Il ferma les yeux et soupira en n'imaginant un de ses amis frapper froidement la jeune femme une deuxième fois. Il écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette contre la rambarde métallique puis rentra à l'intérieur. Même si cette réalité était difficile à accepter, Shikamaru prit la décision de mener l'enquête, et cela dès demain. Il irait rendre visite, sur son temps libre, à ses amis. Il fallait qu'il découvre l'identité du meurtrier de Sakura.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos com's :) !

Le prochain chap concernera Ino.

See you next time !

KnaD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde! Bonne année 2018!**

 **Comme je l'avais signalé à la fin du chapitre 2, ce chapitre est centré sur l'histoire d'Ino. Je ne sais pas écrire d'enquête policière donc l'histoire est plus basée sur les secrets de chacun.**

 **Flash back : entre crochets**

 **Citations du journal de Sakura : entre guillemets en italique**

 **Désolé pour les erreurs orthographiques et syntaxiques.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _« Elle se croit mieux que moi parce qu'elle a une famille, parce qu'elle dirige la meilleure école d'arts du pays avec son mari. Je ne la supporte pas. »_

Ino se réveilla en sursaut de son lit. Elle posa une de ses mains sur son cœur et tenta peu à peu de reprendre son calme. Elle posa son regard sur son mari qui dormait profondément à côté d'elle. Elle se rallongea, mais finit par se lever au bout de quelques minutes, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Elle sortit de sa chambre silencieusement, puis se rendit à celle de son fils. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit, puis s'approcha du berceau. Elle le regarda dormir pendant plusieurs minutes puis sourit tristement en regardant son visage angélique.

 **[[Flash-back**

_Mme Atisuto, monsieur Sarutobi vous attends dans son bureau.

Ino se leva en remettant correctement la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule et remercia d'un signe de tête la secrétaire, avant de se diriger vers le bureau du maire. Elle frappa, puis ouvrit la porte en entendant la voix grave de l'homme.

_Bonjour monsieur le maire, déclara la jeune femme un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ino Yamanaka ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, s'exclama Asuma en se levant de son siège.

Il s'avança vers la blonde, pour la saluer.

_C'est vrai que pas mal d'années se sont écoulées depuis le lycée.

_Tu étais l'une de mes élèves préférées. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, déclara Asuma en tenant entre ses deux mains, celle tendue par Ino.

_Il en est de même pour moi.

_Assieds-toi, je te prie, dit Asuma en lui désignant une des chaises placée devant son bureau.

_Merci.

_Ma secrétaire m'a dit que tu voulais me voir par rapport à l'école d'art sur le mont Hokage.

_Oui. Des agents de la mairie se sont présentés ce matin dans nos locaux et m'ont remis cet arrêté que tu as signé, concernant la destruction de mon école. Ça ne peut-être qu'un malentendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Asuma prit le document des mains d'Ino et le regarda brièvement.

_Quand j'ai su que c'était toi la directrice de cette école, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine de signer cet arrêté, mais ton mari et toi avez battit cette école sur un terrain non constructible….

_Ce n'est pas possible. Ce terrain a été expertisé et ton père nous a donné l'autorisation de construire.

_Mon père était trop négligent. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à corriger toutes ses erreurs. Je ne sais pas à quel expert tu as fait appel, mais ce terrain est sur un zone à risque.

_Cette erreur, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai commise. Je n'ai pas à payer pour l'erreur d'un expert et la négligence de ton père.

_Je suis désolé, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Le terrain vous appartient car vous l'avez acheté, mais l'école doit être détruite pour des mesures de sécurité.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il y a forcément une autre solution, dit la jeune femme la voix légèrement étranglée. Si je lance une procédure…

_Ça ne servira à rien. Mon père a perçu beaucoup de pots de vin durant sa mandature. Pour éviter à la ville de s'endetter, il n'hésitera pas à dire que vous avez été de ceux qui ont fait glisser quelques billets sous la table.

_C'est dégueulasse !

_Je sais Ino. Et ça m'attriste beaucoup d'en arriver là, mais je dois faire mon travail de maire.

_Saï et moi avons mis toutes nos économies dans la construction de cette école ! Si….Si on la détruit…..on va se retrouver à la rue, sans rien, dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle ne voulait pas croire que tout ce qu'elle possédait allait lui être enlevé. Saï et elle avaient tant de projet pour cette école. En plus, ils avaient acheté une maison et essayait depuis quelques mois d'avoir un enfant. Le cœur d'Ino se serra un peu plus en se rendant compte qu'elle allait tout perdre. L'air commença à lui manquer. Asuma se leva de son siège en voyant la jeune femme chercher désespérément de l'air.

_Ino, calme-toi.

Asuma passa doucement une de ses mains sur celle de la jeune femme, en tentant de la calmer. Après quelques minutes, Ino retrouva son souffle, et essuya rapidement les larmes qui mouillaient son visage.

_Je….je ne peux pas perdre cette école…Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Asuma qui s'était accroupit à côté d'elle.

L'homme la fixa un instant sans rien dire, puis passa doucement ses doigts sur le contour du visage de la blonde. Ino se figea et ne sut comment réagir.

_Tu es restée toujours aussi jolie.

_Qu'est-ce que….

_Pour toi, je pourrais faire une petite entorse à la loi, rajouta-t-il en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le cou de la blonde.

Ino se leva brusquement de sa chaise en s'éloignant de son ancien professeur.

_Vous….Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

_Il faut savoir faire quelques sacrifices dans la vie pour avoir ce que l'on veut, déclara Asuma un fin sourire aux lèvres.

_Vous plaisantez j'espère !

_Je ne plaisante jamais sur des sujets aussi sérieux, dit le brun en déshabillant la jeune femme.

_Vous….Vous me dégoûtez, cracha Ino en récupérant rapidement son sac.

_Ne me manquez pas de respect Mlle Yamanaka.

_Madame Atisuto, dit Ino en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Il n'y que moi qui puisse annuler cet arrêté. Quand tu décideras de sauver ton école, tu sauras où me trouver.

Ino ne se retourna pas et claqua violemment la porte en sortant. Elle quitta le bâtiment le plus rapidement possible et pleura un long moment dans sa voiture.

Une semaine après son entrevue avec Asuma, elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans la salle d'attente de la mairie. Elle triturait nerveusement le porte-document entre ses mains. Elle portait ce jour-là, une robe crayon bleu turquoise et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Son cœur battait plus vite au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

_Madame Atisuto.

Elle sursauta, puis se leva le cœur lourd.

_Monsieur Sarutobi vous attend.

Son ventre se noua un peu plus et elle avança lentement vers le bureau. Elle hésita quelques instants devant la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle allait s'en aller, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

_Entre, lui dit Asuma d'un ton calme.

Elle regarda en direction du secrétariat, puis se décida à entrer. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, une angoisse l'envahit. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant la serrure être verrouillée.

_Tu as pris la bonne décision, souffla Asuma à son oreille en venant se coller dans son dos.

Un frisson d'horreur la parcouru, mais elle ne bougea pas. Asuma empoigna fermement les seins de la jeune femme et renifla bruyamment son odeur en passant son nez dans son cou. Les mains tremblantes de la blonde, laissèrent tomber son porte-document et une larme coula le long de sa joue droite.

_Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de te faire mienne. Après tant d'années d'attente, je compte bien profiter pleinement de cette opportunité. **]]**

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

_Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir veiller sur lui, chuchota Saï.

_Je crois que toutes les mères font la même chose avec leur premier enfant.

_Sans doute, mais tu devrais aller te reposer. Inojin dort paisiblement et il n'a besoin de rien.

_Je sais.

_Alors, allons-nous coucher.

Ino se pencha vers son fils et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front. Saï en fit de même et le cœur de la blonde se serra en voyant son mari caresser affectueusement les cheveux blonds de son fils.

_Il te ressemble de plus en plus et je crois même qu'il a hérité de ton caractère. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux, parce qu'il sera sans doute un artiste comme moi, dit Saï un léger sourire au visage.

_Oui, sans doute, souffla Ino.

Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre et se couchèrent. Saï vint serrer sa femme dans ses bras, en lui donnant un baiser derrière l'oreille avant de se rendormir. Ino ferma les yeux et tenta d'en faire de même. Elle posa une de ses mains sur celle de son mari et soupira doucement. Jamais Saï ne découvrira qu'Inojin n'est pas son fils : pas maintenant que Sakura n'est plus de ce monde.

 _« Quand j'ai dit, devant tout le monde, que son enfant ne ressemblait pas à Saï, j'ai vu son regard se durcir. Pendant un instant, son regard m'a glacé le sang, car j'ai vu dans ses yeux, qu'elle avait envie de me tuer. »_

 **[[Flash-back**

_Sakura ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, s'exclama gaiement Ino. Entre !

_Merci. Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu.

_Non ce n'est rien. Ma maison est toujours ouverte pour toi.

_La grossesse te va à ravir.

_Merci !

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, déclara Saï en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Le jeune homme vint enlacer sa femme, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

_Arrête Saï, Sakura est là, un peu de retenue, dit Ino un immense sourire au visage.

_Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi, déclara Sakura.

_Tu vois, ça ne la dérange pas.

_Tu ne serais pas en retard à ton travail ? Dit Ino en acceptant un petit baiser de son mari.

_Je peux bien dire au revoir à ma femme et à mon fils, répondit Saï en posant une main sur le ventre arrondi de son épouse.

_Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux, déclara Sakura.

Le couple sourit à la rosée, puis Saï se baissa pour poser un baiser sur le ventre d'Ino avant de s'en aller.

_La paternité va bien à Saï !

_Il a toujours voulu des enfants. Depuis qu'il sait pour ma grossesse, il est aux petits soins avec moi. Je profite car dans trois semaines, quand ce p'tit bout de chou sera là, il n'aura d'yeux que pour lui.

_Tu as beaucoup de chance. Beaucoup de femme rêverait d'être à ta place.

_C'est vrai !

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse en emportant avec elle de quoi boire et grignoter. Ino sourit un peu plus en caressant son ventre, ayant senti son fils bouger.

_Depuis ce matin, il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pieds.

_Hn, répondit platement Sakura, écœurée par le bonheur de son amie.

_Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Ino en relevant les yeux vers la rosée.

_Tout va très bien.

Ino fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le changement d'humeur de son amie.

_Sakura qu'est-ce qui te prends ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu.

_Non, c'est plutôt à Saï que ça déplairait.

Ino fixa son amie, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. Sakura sortit de son sac une enveloppe et la lui tendit.

_Tiens. Je crois que ça t'aidera à comprendre.

Abasourdi par l'attitude de la rosée, Ino prit l'enveloppe de ses mains, puis ôta le document qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La blonde blêmit au fil de sa lecture, puis releva les yeux vers Sakura.

_Qu'est-ce ….Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ? Bégaya Ino.

_Tu sais très bien ce que c'est.

_A quoi tu joues Sakura ? Ta blague est vraiment de mauvais goût !

_Mais ce n'est pas une blague ma chérie.

_Arrête ça immédiatement Sakura. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour ….

_Ce document est le résultat des analyses de ton cher mari, la coupa Sakura. Il y a quelques mois, comme tu ne tombais pas enceinte, vous avez, tous les deux, fait des analyses de fertilité. Analyses que vous n'avez jamais récupéré, car entretemps tu as appris pour ta grossesse.

Ino sentit une forte douleur dans sa poitrine et sa main se crispa sur son ventre. Dès l'annonce de sa grossesse, sa crainte était que cet enfant soit d'Asuma, mais face au bonheur de son mari, elle avait préféré ignorer cette possibilité. Le document qu'elle avait entre ses mains, venait de lever le doute qui planait sur l'identité du père de son enfant. Son fils était d'Asuma.

_Tu es là à jouer l'épouse parfaite, mais en fait, tu es une vraie salope.

_Comment…..comment tu as eu ça, demanda Ino le visage larmoyant.

_Je travaille à la clinique où vous avez fait ces examens, en tant que secrétaire, depuis trois mois. L'ancienne équipe cumulait les documents au lieu de les détruire. Il fallait faire le tri dans les tiroirs. J'étais sur le point de détruire ces fameux résultats, mais j'ai vu le nom de ton cher mari. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder et je ne le regrette pas.

_Sakura, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

_Ce que je crois n'a aucune importance, c'est plutôt ce que pensera ton mari, qui devrait te préoccuper.

_Ne lui dit rien, j't'en prie.

Sakura sourit face à la détresse de son amie, puis s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son siège en sirotant son verre de jus de fruit.

_Nous sommes amies, je peux bien faire ça pour toi.

Un léger soulagement se lit sur le visage d'Ino, malgré la tristesse qui lui comprimait le cœur.

_Merci.

_Tu te rappelles de la magnifique robe noire, que tu portais pour le gala organisé par la famille Hyuga.

Ino, un peu perturbée par la nouvelle, acquiesça juste de la tête en guise de réponse.

_J'ai toujours voulu avoir une robe comme celle-là. Quand je t'ai vu la porter, je me suis dit qu'elle m'irait sans doute mieux qu'à toi….

_Sakura, pourquoi tu me parle de cette robe.

_Je la veux.

Ino regarda son ami, ne voulant pas croire qu'elle était réellement en train de profiter de la situation.

_Tu…tu la veux ?

_Tu m'as très bien comprise.

_Arrête ça tout de suite Sakura.

_Mon silence n'est pas gratuit.

_Tu es…. En train de me faire du chantage ! Mais…t'es dégueulasse !

_Tu te fais engrosser par un autre homme que ton mari et c'est moi qui suis dégueulasse, ricana la rosée.

De rage, Ino prit le plateau qui se trouvait face à elle et le lança violemment sur Sakura. La rosée se protégea à l'aide de ses bras, puis se leva agacée.

_La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc de ce genre, je raconte tout à ton mari !

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'une garce ! Cracha Ino.

La jeune femme grimaça de douleur en tenant son ventre et s'assit doucement sur sa chaise.

_Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter autant, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, déclara Sakura avec un sourire en coin.

Ino se cramponna à la table et tenta de reprendre son calme en soufflant doucement. Sakura s'éloigna d'elle et se rendit dans la chambre du couple. Elle prit la robe noire tant convoitée ainsi qu'un bijou.

Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en direction de la blonde. Voyant qu'elle avait l'air de s'être repris, elle s'en alla sans même l'avertir. Un fin sourire orna son visage, tant la situation était jouissive. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis l'accident. Le lendemain la blonde donnait naissance à son fils.

Ino regardait son fils Inojin, âgé de six mois, dormir paisiblement dans son berceau. Elle se sentait légèrement stressée, car elle avait reçu un appel de Sakura. Cette dernière voulait la voir et elle n'avait donné aucune précision, sur la raison de sa venue. Il était convenu qu'elles se voient à son école.

_Vous pouvez y aller madame, je vais veiller sur lui, lui dit la baby-sitter qu'elle avait engagé.

_S'il y a le moindre problème, vous m'appelez.

_Oui madame.

Elle caressa tendrement son fils, puis partit pour l'école d'art. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle salua le personnel qu'elle croisa sur son chemin, avant d'atteindre son bureau. Elle y resta quelques minutes puis descendit déambuler dans les couloirs, vérifier que tout se passait bien. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle vit son mari en compagnie d'Asuma. Il semblait lui faire visiter les lieux. Son cœur palpita plus vite dans sa cage thoracique. Elle allait faire demi-tour, mais son mari la vit et l'interpela. Elle se retourna, et afficha un sourire forcé sur son visage.

_Bonjour monsieur le maire, bienvenue dans notre école, dit-elle.

_Merci madame Atisuto. C'est une très belle école que vous avez ici. Je regrette de ne pas être venu plus tôt.

_Ravi que ça vous plaise.

_Tout me plait ici, rétorqua Asuma en la regardant avec insistance.

_C'est à mon mari que vous devez tout ça, c'est lui l'artiste. Moi, je ne m'occupe que de la paperasse.

_Je dois admettre que vous avez beaucoup de goût, monsieur Atisuto.

_Tout ce qui fait un artiste, c'est sa muse. Et moi, j'ai trouvé la mienne, répondit Saï en venant tenir sa femme par la taille.

_Vous êtes un couple charmant, déclara Asuma un léger rictus aux lèvres. Je n'étais pas juste venu visiter votre établissement, dit-il un peu plus sérieusement. En fait, ce matin, j'ai reçu la visite de Deideira. Vous devez sans doute mieux le connaître que moi, vu que vous travaillez dans le milieu artistique.

_Oui, effectivement, je vois de qui vous parlez, confirma Saï.

_Il voudrait acheter le terrain qui se trouve près du grand lac pour y construire une école d'art.

_Comment ? Dit Ino.

_Il veut construire une plus grande école d'art qui propose plus d'activités que la vôtre.

_Si cette école s'implante à Konoha, ce ne sera pas bon pour nous, dit Saï en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Il vous sera difficile de faire face à cette concurrence.

Ino n'écoutait plus l'échange entre Asuma et son mari. Elle comprenait maintenant la visite de l'homme. Si ce Deideira construisait une école d'arts, au vu de l'emplacement, il attirerait plus d'élèves. A coup sûr, ce serait la faillite pour eux. Cet établissement était la concrétisation d'un de leur rêve. Il était hors de question qu'ils perdent tout ça. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

_Ino ? Ino ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et regarda son mari.

_Je dois aller assurer mon cours, mais monsieur Sarutobi voudrait discuter avec toi, afin de trouver un arrangement pour nous sortir de cette impasse.

_J'ai pas mal de travail maintenant,…

_Chérie, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir de la concurrence.

_Je sais….Venez avec moi monsieur le maire.

Après avoir donné un baiser sur la joue à sa femme et serré la main d'Asuma, Saï s'éloigna. Sans un mot, Ino prit la direction de son bureau. Elle sentait la présence de l'homme derrière elle et eut envie de pleurer, rien qu'à penser à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes.

Le visage plaqué contre son bureau en bois vernis, les mains crispées sur le bord arrondi, la jeune femme ne laissait s'échapper aucun son de sa bouche. Seul le souffle hiératique de l'homme, ainsi que les bruits de claquement provoqués par ses coups de rein brutaux brisaient le silence de la pièce. Elle pinça fortement ses lèvres et grimaça de douleur en sentant la main de l'homme se cramponner un peu plus sa chevelure. Asuma sourit satisfait en voyant une légère grimace déformer le visage de la blonde. Il raffermi davantage sa prise et accéléra ses mouvements cherchant à provoquer plus de réactions chez sa partenaire. Son sang pulsa un peu plus dans ses veines en entendant finalement la jeune femme laisser échapper quelques couinements. Une larme coula des yeux de la blonde et ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus en sentant l'homme jouir en elle, en laissant s'échapper un gémissement rauque. Les yeux fortement fermés, elle tentait de se persuader que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_J'adore négocier avec toi. J'espère qu'il ne faudra pas que j'attende de nouveau plus d'un an avant de te revoir, dit l'homme en fermant sa braguette.

Ino le regarda partir sans rien dire et souffla un bon coup après son départ pour ne pas pleurer. Elle commença à ramasser les dossiers qu'Asuma avait jeté au sol, et sentit une forte angoisse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle entendit la voix de Sakura.

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Alors comme ça, c'est avec monsieur le maire que tu trompes ton mari.

Ino se précipita à l'entrée du bureau, tira Sakura et ferma la porte.

_Ferme-là.

_Hey ! Tu me parles sur un autre ton.

_Je te parle sur le ton que je veux !

_Tu veux vraiment que j'aille discuter avec ton petit mari.

Ino se rua sur Sakura et l'empoigna par le cou.

_Lâche-moi Ino !

_Si tu ouvres ta grande gueule, je t'assure que je tue ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de mon mari, tu m'entends ! S'écria la blonde excédé en serrant un peu plus le cou de la rosé.

Sakura se débattit et s'extirpa de la poigne de la blonde. Elle s'éloigna d'Ino et lui lança un regard noir, en se massant le cou. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, reprenant son souffle, puis l'ouvrit.

_Quand tu seras plus calme, on reparlera de tout ça.

_Ne t'approche pas de ma famille, dit Ino d'un ton menaçant.

Sakura s'en alla sans demander ce qu'elle était venu chercher. **]]**

 _« Si elle croit pouvoir m'intimider elle se trompe. Maintenant que j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent je ne vais pas la laisser tranquille. Je vais lui montrer qui de nous deux, mène la danse. »_

 **~~O~~**

_Shikamaru, tu peux venir dans mon bureau ?! S'exclama Kakashi.

Le brun se retourna vers l'argenté, puis s'excusa auprès du collègue avec qui il discutait.

_Je veux te parler de l'affaire sur ton amie ? Dit Kakashi après avoir refermé la porte.

_Que veux-tu savoir ?

_Après avoir interrogé tous les proches de ton amie, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que son assassin est très probablement un membre de votre cercle d'amis.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Dit Shikamaru en tentant de ne pas montrer son malaise.

_Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais il y a des témoignages qui vont à l'encontre de ce qu'ils ont déclaré.

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça Kakashi ?

_Parce que tu n'es pas idiot et je suis sûr que tu penses tout comme moi.

Kakashi observa le Nara attendant de voir s'il lui dirait quelque chose, mais le jeune homme le regarda sans ciller.

_Tu sais Nara, si tu sais quelque chose et que tu ne le dis pas, c'est une entrave à une enquête judiciaire…Pense à ta carrière.

_Je ne sais pas plus que ce qu'ont dit les journaux.

_Bien. Tu peux disposer.

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la sortit et s'arrêta devant la porte lorsque Kakashi l'interpella de nouveau.

_J'espère que tu ne protège pas un assassin.

_Non Kakashi, répondit le Nara avant de sortir.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et prit le dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il pensait à ce que Kakashi lui avait dit : il y avait un faille dans leurs alibis. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait accès au dossier complet. Il fallait qu'il consulte les nouveaux éléments du dossier.

A la fin de son service, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Temari. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il hésita un instant à frapper, puis se lança. Lorsque la blonde ouvrit la porte, elle perdit immédiatement son sourire.

_Que veux-tu Shikamaru ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

_J'ai besoin de ton aide Temari.

 **~~O~~**

Shikamaru marchait nonchalamment, dans le hall d'entrée de l'école d'Ino et Saï. C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds et il devait admettre qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail. Lorsqu'il croisa un élève, il demanda où se trouvait le bureau de la directrice. Il monta à l'étage, comme indiqué et s'arrêta en haut des escaliers en voyant Asuma.

_Monsieur Sarutobi ?

_Monsieur Nara, mon élève le plus brillant. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous intéressiez à l'art.

_Je suis venu rendre visite à mon amie, mais vous que faîtes-vous ici ?

_Ben, je discutais affaire avec votre amie, mademoiselle Yamanaka.

_Madame maintenant.

_C'est vrai.

Les deux hommes parlèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Asuma ne s'en aille, ayant des obligations ailleurs.

Shikamaru frappa à la porte du bureau et entra en entendant la voix claire d'Ino. Il retroussa son nez, trouvant l'odeur du désodorisant assez gênant, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

_Shikamaru ?

_Bonjour Ino.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir un jour dans cette école.

_Rien n'est totalement figé….Les gens peuvent changer. Et puis, la mort de Sakura m'a fait réaliser que je ne profitais pas suffisamment de ce que la vie pouvait offrir.

_C'est vrai. On repousse parfois les choses à plus tard en se disant qu'on aura le temps, sans imaginer que peut-être nous vivions notre dernière journée.

_Effectivement...J'ai croisé Sarutobi en venant, il m'a dit que vous parliez affaire.

_Il est maire de la ville, il est tout à fait normal que je le vois pour toutes autorisations ou autres démarches demandant son accord, dit nerveusement la jeune femme.

_Oui, mais tu es une privilégiée, il se déplace…

_Shikamaru, tu n'es pas là pour me parler de mes affaires professionnelles avec le maire.

_Non…. Je voulais te parler de la nuit de la mort de Sakura.

_Pourquoi veux-tu en parler ?

_Ino, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai eu accès au dossier et tu fais partie des principaux suspects.

_Quoi ?

_Ton alibi ne tient pas la route.

_J'ai déjà eu la visite de cet inspecteur et je vais te dire ce que je lui ai dit. Je dormais dans mon lit avec mon mari…

_Que fais-tu du voisin ?

_Le voisin prétend n'avoir vu que la voiture de Saï à l'heure où nous étions sensés dormir, mais il se trompe ! Il avait probablement bu, plus que de raison ce soir-là. D'ailleurs sa femme, qui l'accompagnait ne peut pas confirmer ses dires !

_Ino, si Saï ou toi êtes vraiment sorti ce soir-là à l'heure où Sakura a été tué, il réussira à le prouver…

_Shikamaru, je me fais des idées où tu es en train de sous-entendre que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans la mort de ma meilleure amie.

_Je veux juste t'aider.

_Tu veux m'aider, alors ne me parle plus de tout ça.

_Ino…

_Comment oses-tu venir dans mon école et porter de telles accusations contre moi.

_Je ne t'ai accusé de rien.

_Je te connais Shikamaru, si t'es là c'est parce que TU me suspectes. C'est vraiment blessant venant de toi. Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai fait une telle chose !

Shikamaru pensa au journal de Sakura et eut envie pendant un instant lui cracher au visage tout ce qu'il savait. L'hypocrisie d'Ino ne l'aida pas à l'écarter comme assassin.

_Pourquoi être sortie après que ton mari ce soit endormi, insista le Nara.

_Je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi !

_Alors pourquoi sembles-tu aussi nerveuse ?

La blonde plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses pour cacher ses tremblements et retins autant qu'elle put les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

_Va-t-en Shikamaru, souffla la jeune femme.

_Qu'as-tu fait Ino ?

_Va-t-en ! S'écria la jeune femme en jetant un regard noir à son ami.

Shikamaru se leva en soutenant le regard de la jeune femme. Si le voisin de son amie avait raison, il est fort probable qu'elle soit la meurtrière de Sakura. Sinon, pourquoi cacher être sortie ?

_Suite au dîner organisé par Mebuki, je te laisserais une chance de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Mais si tu gardes le silence, ce sera à l'inspecteur Hatake que tu devras rendre des comptes.

Le cœur serré, le brun tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un regard pour son amie.

Ino regarda le brun s'éloigner, puis disparaître de son champ de vision sans un mot. Une angoisse s'empara d'elle aux dires de son ami : pourquoi avait-il fallu que son cher voisin ai remarqué l'absence de sa voiture.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos com's!

Le prochain chapitre concernera Naruto et Sasuke.

See you next time!

KnaD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde! Désolé pour le retard. Comme annoncé, ce chapitre concerne Sasuke et Naruto.**

 **Flash back : entre crochets**

 **Citations du journal de Sakura : entre guillemets en italique**

 **Désolé pour les erreurs orthographiques et syntaxiques.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _« Ils me dégoûtent. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'eux. Ils ont du bien rire de mes tentatives de séduction. Et dire que j'ai demandé conseil à Naruto pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke. J'ai la rage. Ils vont me le payer. »_

_Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

Naruto releva la tête de son écran d'ordinateur, et fixa les personnes à l'entrée de son bureau : Neji et Idate.

_Oui, laissez-moi une petite minute, répondit-il en éteignant son ordinateur. Il récupéra sa petite sacoche et rejoignit les deux jeunes hommes devant son bureau. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble, et prirent la direction du restaurant qu'ils fréquentaient quasiment tous les midis.

_Naruto !

Le blond se figea en reconnaissant la personne qui l'interpellait. Son cœur palpita un peu plus à son approche, mais il tenta malgré tout de paraître serein.

_Salut Sasuke, dit Neji en lui tendant la main. Tu vas bien ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air compatissant.

_Oui, ça va.

Sasuke salua Idate, puis reporta son attention sur Naruto.

_Je voudrais te parler, seul.

_On allait manger. Ça peut certainement attendre.

_Non, c'est très important.

_On va vous laisser, déclara Neji en donnant une petite tape à l'épaule de Naruto. On commandera pour toi.

_Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ça risque d'être long, donc on mangera ensemble, rétorqua Sasuke.

_Ok, répondit Neji en regardant Naruto.

Le Hyuga vit le blond légèrement mal à l'aise et voulut lui demander si ça le convenait, mais Naruto lui fit un signe de la tête avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

_Allons à l'appartement, proposa Sasuke, une fois Neji et Idate éloignés.

_Je ne préfère pas Sasuke….

_Arrête ça Naruto. Ça fait des semaines que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels et que tu m'évites. J'en ai assez, je n'en peux plus de cette situation.

Le blond regarda autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

_Si tu ne veux pas que les gens entendent ce qu'on se dit, suis-moi à l'appartement.

Naruto passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux puis accepta, le ventre noué, de suivre le brun. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot durant le trajet. Naruto regardait défiler les immeubles en triturant sa sacoche. Sasuke avait bien remarqué le malaise du blond, mais il ne préféra engager aucune conversation, de manière à rester concentré sur la route.

Lorsque Naruto fit un pas dans l'appartement, un frisson le parcourut. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses ici.

_Assieds-toi, lui proposa Sasuke.

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je reprends le travail dans une heure.

_Ça ne te va pas d'être si froid avec moi, lui dit le brun en s'approchant de lui.

Naruto repoussa les mains de l'Uchiha et s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

_Je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne veux plus revivre ce cauchemar. Pourquoi tu ne respectes pas ma décision.

_Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes encore.

_Cette amour est malsain, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

_Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton plus calme.

_Sasuke…..Je ne supporte plus de mentir aux autres, à Hinata….Je me sens mal chaque fois que je la regarde et je sens bien que tu supportes de moins en moins de me voir avec elle…..C'est mieux de tout arrêter...

_Il y a quatre ans, tu m'as dit la même chose: que c'était mieux de tout arrêter. Je me suis éloigné, parce que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir ce que tu désirais le plus: une famille normale, souffla Sasuke amèrement. C'est toi qui est revenu vers moi, c'est toi!

_J'suis désolé, déclara le blond la gorge serrée, en essuyant rapidement la larme qui allait couler.

_Je ne veux pas de tes excuses! Je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse! On s'était promis de se quitter que si l'on ne s'aimait plus...Et ce n'est pas le cas.

_Je ne peux pas...Je ne veux pas revivre ce que Sakura nous a fait…

_Sakura est morte!

_C'est vrai…..Mais si elle l'a découvert, quelqu'un d'autre le fera et je ne veux plus de ça. Je suis devenu quelqu'un que je déteste, à cause de tout ça…

Sasuke se rapprocha du blond et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder.

_On est plus fort que ça Naruto, souffla-t-il.

_Non, on ne peut pas passer notre vie à tromper tout le monde.

Naruto tenta de se libérer de la poigne de Sasuke, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire.

_Lâche-moi Sasuke, supplia presque le blond.

_Regarde-moi Naruto. Regarde-moi, grogna l'Uchiha.

Les yeux bleus, rempli de doute, tombèrent dans le regard déterminé du brun.

_Je ne renoncerai pas à toi. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Le cœur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine, face à la déclaration du brun. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas céder aux avances de l'Uchiha, mais son cœur et son corps le désiraient ardemment.

Dans le regard du blond, Sasuke vit qu'il ne résisterait pas bien longtemps. Il essuya de ses pouces, les joues mouillées du blond et se pencha doucement vers ses lèvres. Naruto ferma les yeux et apprécia le doux contact des lèvres de son amant contre les siennes. Au fil des secondes, le baiser devint plus passionné. Leurs gestes se firent plus empressés et brutaux, à cause de la frustration accumulé ces derniers semaines. Sans rompre leur baiser, Sasuke guida le blond jusqu'à la chambre, où ils avaient déjà partagé tant d'étreintes passionnées. Naruto laissa échapper une plainte de plaisir, en sentant le poids de son partenaire contre lui et sa bouche dévorer son cou. Les deux amants, mettant de côté toute culpabilité, s'abandonnèrent au plaisir.

 **~~O~~**

 **[[Flash-back**

Sakura errait dans les rues de Konoha, dans le but de trouver un cadeau à Naruto. Cette tâche l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Naruto n'avait besoin de rien, contrairement à elle. Elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements et regarda avec envie l'une des belles robes de mariée, qui y était exposée. Elle sourit d'un air rêveur, s'imaginant très bien dans cette magnifique robe. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et l'en sortit pour lire le message qu'elle avait reçu : c'était Ino.

 _J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé._

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et elle rangea le téléphone dans sa poche. Elle continua de longer la rue et s'arrêta net en voyant Sasuke dans une bijouterie. Curieuse de savoir ce que faisait le brun ici, elle entra sans se faire voir, puis se cacha dans le fond du magasin, en épiant ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle le vit tenir un collier, avec une magnifique pierre bleue et l'observer satisfait. Le brun échangea quelques mots avec le vendeur, puis laissa le collier et s'en alla. Sakura se rapprocha du comptoir et aborda le vendeur.

_Bonjour.

_Bonjour madame que puis-je pour vous ?

_Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure tenait entre ses mains un magnifique bijou. Je crois que c'est ce que je recherche, je pourrais le voir.

_Je suis désolé madame, mais cet homme a pris le dernier collier de ce modèle. Je peux toutefois vous en présenter d'autres, qui …

_Je peux le voir ? Demanda-t-elle sans laisser le vendeur terminer sa phrase.

_Je ne peux pas vous le vendre…

_Je veux juste le voir.

L'homme ouvrit la boîte et la posa sur le comptoir. Sakura regarda le collier, les yeux rempli d'envie. Elle le verrait bien à son cou.

_Je peux vous montrer d'autres bijoux….

_Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Sakura en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Elle regagna sa voiture et semblait préoccupée. Elle se demandait, pour qui Sasuke avait acheté ce collier.

 **~~O~~**

Dans un restaurant de la famille Akimichi, Naruto fêtait son anniversaire avec ses amis. Ils chahutaient gaiement en cette soirée du 10 octobre. Naruto ouvrit un à un, les cadeaux de chacun de ses amis et les remercia. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil en direction de Sasuke et rougit un peu, en voyant ce dernier mordiller ses lèvres. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, pour ne pas se faire repérer et continua de chahuter l'air de rien avec ses amis. Hinata posa tendrement sa main sur celle de son petit ami et quémanda un baiser. Sasuke, but une gorgée de son verre en sentant ses muscles se crisper. Le brun prit son portable et envoya un message au blond. Naruto sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et attendit quelques minutes avant de regarder le message qu'il avait reçu : _rejoins-moi aux toilettes_.

_C'est qui ? Demanda Hinata.

_C'est Gaara, il me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, répondit Naruto en rangeant rapidement le téléphone dans sa poche.

_Excusez-moi, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, déclara Sasuke en se levant.

Légèrement nerveux, Naruto se leva quelques minutes après, pour se rendre aux toilettes. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'il se sentit traîner à l'intérieur d'un wc. Une bouche exigeante s'écrasa contre la sienne et il gémit lorsque le corps de son amant se plaqua un peu plus contre le sien. Il s'agrippa désespérément au brun, sentant son désir monter. Sasuke rompit le baiser, sans pour autant lâcher le blond, lorsqu'il sentit son début d'érection.

_J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il le souffle court.

_Moi aussi….mais ce soir, c'n'est pas possible…Hinata va rester chez moi…

_Vous allez faire l'amour.

_C'est ma petite amie, souffla Naruto.

_Je sais, souffla amèrement Sasuke.

_Désolé…

_Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, dit le brun en déhanchant légèrement son bassin contre celui du blond.

Naruto mordit ses lèvres pour contenir le gémissement que provoqua ce simple geste.

_Demain, je t'attendrai à l'appartement. Je te donnerai ton vrai cadeau à ce moment-là.

A contre cœur, Sasuke se sépara du blond, puis sortit des toilettes.

 **~~O~~**

_Il est vraiment beau ton collier, dit Sakura d'un air pensif. C'est Hinata qui te l'a offert ?

_Oui, répondit Naruto.

_Elle a vraiment bon goût, rajouta la rosée en prenant le pendentif entre ses doigts pour mieux l'observer.

D'un geste brusque, Naruto repoussa sa main, ne voulant pas que Sakura voit le symbole qui y était gravé.

_Excuses-moi….

_Non ce n'est rien. Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'une autre personne touche ce qui m'appartient. Je lui demanderai où elle l'a acheté, peut-être que je trouverai mon bonheur aussi.

_Je lui demanderai pour toi, ne t'embête pas.

_Merci. Tu es si gentil.

_Ce n'est rien.

_Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Naruto ! S'exclama une femme blonde, à forte poitrine.

_C'n'est pas grave Tsunade. J'ai mon après-midi, donc on peut déjeuner tranquillement.

_Bonjour docteur Senju.

_Bonjour, mademoiselle Haruno, déclara Tsunade. On m'a dit du bien de vous. Vous avez fait du beau travail niveau paperasserie pour le labo.

_Merci

_Je t'avais dit que tu ne regretterais pas en l'embauchant, déclara Naruto.

_D'ailleurs, je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir recommandé, Naruto.

_C'n'est rien Sakura. C'est fait pour ça les amis.

Lorsque le blond s'en alla, accompagné de Tsunade, sa marraine, Sakura perdit peu à peu son sourire. Ce collier autour du cou de Naruto, elle en était sûre : c'était celui que Sasuke avait acheté à la bijouterie. Ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Elle refusait de croire que ces deux-là étaient plus que des amis. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait réellement entre les deux hommes. Elle décida de surveiller Naruto sur ses temps libres. Lorsqu'un jour, elle vit Sasuke entrer dans l'appartement du blond, elle attendit un moment avant d'aller frapper à la porte. Naruto prit quelques minutes avant de lui ouvrir.

_Sakura ?

_Bonjour Naruto, je peux entrer.

_Bien sûr, dit Naruto nerveusement.

_Ton tee-shirt est à l'envers, fit remarquer Sakura en entrant.

_Ah, je n'avais même pas remarqué.

_Bonjour Sakura, dit platement Sasuke.

La jeune femme lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de tête en guise de salutation.

_Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda Naruto.

_Je veux beaucoup de choses, et je sais que je pourrais compter sur vous pour me les offrir.

_C'n'est pas trop tôt pour parler de tes cadeaux d'anniversaire, déclara Naruto.

_Qui t'as dit que je parlais de mon anniversaire.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent perplexe.

_Je comprends pas, baragouina Naruto.

_Je vais donc te l'expliquer, le plus simplement possible. Si vous ne voulez pas que je dévoile votre secret à tout le monde, vous allez devoir payer mon silence.

_Secret ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu délire complètement Sakura, déblatéra calmement Sasuke.

_Je suis sûre de trouver au moins un préservatif fraîchement utilisé dans la poubelle de ta chambre Naruto.

Le blond blêmit à la déclaration de la rosée.

_Je crois qu'on se comprend maintenant.

_Tu nous menaces, dit Sasuke en la foudroyant du regard.

_Non, je vous propose juste de contribuer à mon bien-être.

_On ne me menace pas Haruno, grogna Sasuke en lui tenant violemment le poignet.

_Il y a un début à tout Sasuke. Lâche-moi !

Le brun la fusilla du regard en renforçant davantage sa prise, mais la lâcha à la demande de Naruto.

_Sakura nous sommes entre amis, nous pouvons….

_Je vous ferai savoir un peu plus tard ce que je veux, déclara la rosée en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes. Bonne après-midi, rajouta-t-elle, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

 **~~O~~**

Sasuke rentrait d'un voyage d'affaire et fut désagréablement surpris par la présence de Sakura chez lui. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle savait pour Naruto et lui, et elle ne s'était, jusque-là, pas manifestée.

_Sasuke, mon amour, je t'attendais, dit-elle en se levant pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le brun ne sut comment réagir face à une telle scène, et resta sans voix.

_Sasuke tu es vraiment un petit cachotier, déclara sa mère.

_Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de nous présenter ta fiancée, c'est une jeune femme vraiment belle et intelligente, digne d'un Uchiha.

_Merci monsieur Uchiha, vous ne savez pas à quel vos propos me font plaisir.

Sasuke regarda Sakura d'un air choqué et n'osa pas contredire ses parents, comprenant le chantage de la jeune femme.

_Je suis fatigué par le voyage…Je vais dans ma chambre.

_Je t'accompagne mon amour.

_Je servirai le dîner dans une petite heure, je compte sur ta présence Sakura, dit Mikoto.

_Je ne peux refuser pareille invitation, répondit-elle avant de rejoindre Sasuke.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot durant le trajet menant à la chambre du brun. Sasuke fulminait intérieurement alors que Sakura jubilait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru trouver pareille opportunité de s'imposer dans cette famille. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la mine renfrognée de Sasuke, car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'ascendant sur lui.

_A quoi tu joues Haruno, grogna Sasuke en la tenant fermement le bras, une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée.

_Lâche-moi si tu ne veux pas que je crie, déclara calmement Sakura.

L'assurance de la rosée ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de l'Uchiha. Il aurait aimé ôter de son visage ce sourire conquérant, mais il ne voulait pas mêler ses parents à tout ça, donc à contrecœur, il la lâcha. La jeune femme massa son bras endoloris, tout en fixant le brun.

_Embrasse-moi.

_Hors de question.

_Embrasse-moi !

_Non.

_Après avoir discuté longuement avec tes parents, j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point ton père était étroit d'esprit sur certain sujet. Il est très traditionnel. Tu crois qu'il réagirait comment en découvrant ta relation avec Naruto.

_Sakura..

_Sa santé s'est beaucoup fragilisée après le départ de ton frère qui a mis l'entreprise familiale en très mauvaise posture. Je ne sais pas si son cœur supporterait une telle nouvelle...Mais il n'y a pas que pour lui que tu t'inquiètes : il y a Naruto aussi.

_Tu veux combien d'argent ?

_Ce n'est pas ton argent que je veux, mais toi.

_Ce n'est pas possible.

_Alors, je vais tout dire à tes parents.

Lorsque la main de la rosée se posa sur la poignée de la porte, Sasuke l'interpela.

_Attends.

Elle sourit puis se tourna vers lui.

_Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du brun jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques millimètres du sien. Le regard du brun était plein de colère, mais actuellement, c'est Sakura qui avait les cartes en mains. Il ferma les yeux et combla l'infime espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Sakura entrouvrit ses lèvres, exigent approfondissement du baiser. Dans un moment d'égarement, Sasuke plaça sa main droite sur le cou de la jeune femme et serra doucement. Sakura rompit le baiser sous cette pression et fixa le brun.

_Tu en as envie n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne peux pas, certainement pas ici, susurra-t-elle.

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable Sakura, dit le brun en serrant davantage.

Sakura posa ses deux mains sur celle du brun, sentant l'air commencer à lui manquer. Elle tenta de se soustraire de la prise du brun, mais il était plus fort physiquement. Dans un soupçon de lucidité, Sasuke libéra la jeune femme. Sakura reprit peu à peu son souffle, puis donna une violente gifle à l'Uchiha.

_Ne refais plus jamais ça.

_Tu as eu peur, dit Sasuke en passant une main sur sa joue douloureuse.

_Il en faut plus pour m'effrayer, dit Sakura en s'approchant de lui.

_Ne me tente pas.

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, toi et moi seront un couple parfait aux yeux de tout le monde.

_Tu…..

_Ne pense même pas à dire non, si tu tiens tant à ton cher amant. A ton avis, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui, quand Hiashi saura ce qu'il fait à sa fille. Parce que le plus gros problème c'est lui et pas ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke se retint de frapper la jeune femme tant elle l'énervait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, que Sakura, une amie de longue date, osait le menacer.

_Hiashi, est un homme influent. Il a le bras long. Et surtout, il aime plus que tout, les deux filles que sa défunte femme lui a laissé. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place de Naruto.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis d'un geste brusque, Sakura posa ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Sasuke la repoussa sans ménagement, avec une forte envie de la frapper. Il n'appréciait pas être à la merci de la jeune femme, mais il ne voulait pas causer du tort à Naruto. Malgré la réaction hostile de l'Uchiha, la rosée ne perdit pas son sourire.

_Un jour, tu ne seras qu'à moi. Et tu ne peux rien contre ça, déclara la rosée d'un ton assuré. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être madame Uchiha et maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de faire de ce rêve une réalité, je ne lâcherai rien.

 _« Son regard reflète quelque chose de dangereux. Il me déteste. Je ressens parfois de la peur, mais je ne veux pas tout arrêter. J'aime cette emprise que j'ai sur lui. »_

 **~~O~~**

_Je ne te le donnerai pas.

_Tu veux vraiment que je dise tout à Hinata ?

_Tu obliges Sasuke à sortir avec toi, tu nous raquette à tous les deux de l'argent ! J'ai dû voler dans les caisses de l'entreprise du père d'Hinata pour te donner ce que tu voulais ! Et ça ne te suffit toujours pas ! Marmonna Naruto.

_Je veux ce collier, insista platement Sakura.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

_Pour m'amuser, répondit d'un ton léger la jeune femme.

Naruto serra ses poings de rage, mais ne put laisser sa colère s'exprimer. Sakura était venu sur son lieu de travail. Hiashi était dans l'immeuble. Il perdrait tout si Sakura le dénonçait. Il avait déjà perdu sa famille par le passé et il ne souhaitait pas perdre celle qu'il s'était construite : ses amis et Hinata. Hinata, la femme qu'il avait trouvé digne d'être la mère des enfants qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

_Je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment.

Le cœur lourd, le blond ôta le collier de son cou et le tendit à Sakura. Elle lui arracha des mains et le suspendit devant son visage, pour l'observer.

_Il est vraiment magnifique.

_Tu me le paieras un jour Sakura.

Sakura ricana légèrement, tentant de ne pas montrer son trouble, face au regard sombre du blond. Elle s'en alla, et jeta le collier dans une poubelle, à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. **]]**

 _« Il me fixe d'un regard menaçant depuis que je lui ai pris le collier. C'est effrayant parfois, mais je n'abandonnerai rien de ce que j'ai acquis : mon bonheur passe avant lui. »_

 **~~O~~**

Sasuke posa doucement ses lèvres contre la peau nue de l'épaule de son amant. Naruto se retourna vers le brun et quémanda un baiser. Il n'avait pu résister au brun et ils avaient fait l'amour.

_Je dois y aller, j'vais être en retard au boulot, dit-il doucement après avoir rompu le baiser.

_D'accord, mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Sasuke ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit une petite boîte.

_Ouvre.

Naruto fixa la boîte puis la prit timidement des mains du brun. Quand il l'ouvrit, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_Comment tu….

_J'ai cherché une photo où tu la portais et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me face un modèle identique.

_Ça a dû te coûter cher.

_Mes finances vont beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours.

_Merci, dit le blond ému.

L'Uzumaki passa tendrement ses doigts sur le collier, puis ferma la boîte avant de se tourner vers son compagnon et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le brun le bascula sur le matelas, puis le surplomba en répondant avidement au baiser. Les mains légèrement fébriles par l'excitation, le blond passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, puis les fit glisser sur son dos finement musclé. Un grognement de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de l'Uzumaki lorsque le brun rompit le baiser. Il ouvrit ses yeux et plongea dans le regard obsidienne de son amant.

_Promets-le moi encore...Que tu ne me quitteras que si tu ne m'aimes pas, souffla le brun.

_Promis, répondit le blond, le souffle court à cause des battements effrénés de son cœur.

_Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Les deux amants se câlinèrent encore un peu. Ils décidèrent de continuer de se voir en secret, en étant plus prudent. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune menace pour leur relation.

 _« Malgré tout ce que je leur fais, ils sont toujours ensemble. Je ne supporte pas de voir les regards qu'ils s'échangent en ma présence. Je ne supporte plus l'idée qu'ils couchent ensemble. Il est temps que je mette fin à leur relation. »_

 **~~O~~**

Naruto salua les quelques employés toujours présents dans l'entreprise en ce début de soirée. La journée avait été éreintante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres en regardant le message que Sasuke venait de lui envoyer _: je t'aime_.

Voilà quatre jours qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau remis ensemble et depuis chaque matin et chaque fin de journée, le brun lui envoyait ce petit message qui lui donnait du baume au cœur. Avant qu'il ne quitte le bâtiment, il effaça à contrecœur le message et se dirigea vers la sortit. Avant qu'il n'atteigne sa voiture, il entendit une voix familière lui adresser la parole.

_La journée a dû être excellente pour que tu affiche un si grand sourire.

_Shikamaru ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir vieux, déclara le blond en donnant une accolade amicale au Nara.

_Je passais dans le coin et j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour venir te faire un p'tit coucou.

_T'as bien de la chance car je pars plus tôt d'habitude.

_C'est que nous devions vraiment nous voir aujourd'hui, dit le Nara. Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre dans un bar à côté ?

_Pourquoi pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent durant le trajet et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille d'un bar situé à moins de 300 mètres de la société des Hyuga.

_La vie chez les Hyuga n'est pas trop dur ?

_La maison est très grande. Je ne croise quasiment pas Hiashi et Neji, donc je peux respirer.

_Et le mariage est pour quand ?

_Hinata veut que ce soit le jour de mon anniversaire et ne veut pas attendre l'an prochain, donc dans moins de six mois, dit Naruto un peu crispé.

_Si vite ! Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines encore, vous disiez vouloir patienter quelques années encore avant de vous lancer dans l'aventure du mariage. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

_Avec la mort de Sakura, on s'est rendu compte que la vie est trop courte et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps.

_Sakura, souffla le Nara. Sa mort m'a fait réaliser bien des choses aussi.

_Oh, penserais-tu enfin à te caser, déclara Naruto sur un ton amusé.

_Les femmes sont toujours aussi chiantes, ricana le Nara. Je devrais peut-être tester la gent masculine, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Naruto bu une gorgée de son verre et sourit de façon très gênée. Ce soir, pour une raison qui lui échappait, son ami le rendait mal à l'aise.

_Tu fais ce que tu veux, si ça te rend heureux, c'est ça l'essentiel, répondit finalement le blond.

_Tu penses que Sakura était heureuse ?

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Shika ?

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle ses derniers jours. Pas toi ?

Naruto observa son ami quelques secondes, puis sourit tristement.

_Comment ne pas penser à elle ? Souffla-t-il.

_Une fille si appréciée de tous. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle se serait fait tuer dans son appartement. Tu ne te demandes pas qui est l'assassin ?

_Shika…..C'est encore difficile pour moi de parler de tout ça….

_C'est vrai que tu étais très proche de Sakura... Vous vous connaissiez depuis le bac à sable. Elle ne t'a pas pas fait de confidences sur un quelconque problème.

_Non.

_L'inspecteur Hatake pense que tu caches des choses.

Naruto releva les yeux surpris vers son ami.

_Et moi je pense la même chose.

_Que veux-tu que je cache ? Demanda nerveusement le blond.

_A toi de me le dire Naruto, déclara le Nara en regardant l'Uzumaki avec insistance.

_Shikamaru tu es bizarre.

_Et toi tu es très nerveux, pourquoi ?

_Je ne suis pas nerveux. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas ton attitude.

_J'ai épluché le dossier sur l'affaire de Sakura et j'ai pu lire tes dépositions. La première fois, tu as déclaré qu'Hinata et toi aviez été vous coucher directement et que vous aviez dormi toute la nuit. Après les investigations de l'inspecteur Hatake, on découvre qu'Hinata et toi, avez tous deux passé des appels ce soir-là. A un moment, vous avez appelé pratiquement à la même heure. Comment avez-vous pu ne pas vous souvenir de ça à la première déposition.

_On n'a pas jugé cette information essentielle à l'enquête. Nous étions tous deux chez moi. Ce n'était que de simples coups de fil. Sasuke m'avait paru un peu morose ce soir-là. Je voulais savoir comment il allait. Hinata en a profité pour appeler Shino de son côté.

_Tu sais ce que je pense. Vous n'avez pas mentionné ses appels car aucun de vous ne savait que l'autre avait appelé quelqu'un. Et vous ne le saviez pas parce que vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

_Hinata et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble. L'inspecteur Hatake s'est satisfait de notre explication. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu mets en doute notre témoignage.

_Parce que mon intuition me dit qu'au moins l'un de vous d'eux n'était pas à l'appartement. Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix le cacher ?

_Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer Shika ?

_Où étais-tu réellement Naruto quand Sakura a été tué ?

_Shika….….Tu n'es pas en train de m'accuser du meurtre de Sakura ? Bafouilla le blond.

_Je veux découvrir la vérité.

_La vérité ? Tu l'as déjà dans mes dépositions, déclara Naruto en tentant de paraître serein.

_Tu ne dis pas tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce soir-là ?

_Je n'ai rien fait, s'agaça le blond.

_Si tu n'as rien fait et que tu mens, c'est que tu cherches alors à protéger quelqu'un. Qui ? Hinata ou Sasuke?

_Tu délires complètement Shika ! Comment peux-tu penser qu'on ait pu tuer Sakura ?! Pourquoi aurait-on fait ça à notre amie ?

Les personnes présentes jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux vers les deux jeunes hommes en voyant le ton monter.

_On ne connait jamais vraiment les personnes que l'on côtoie. Il se pourrait que l'un de vous ait eu quelques différends avec Sakura, dit calmement le Nara.

Le blond se leva brusquement en déposant, les mains tremblantes, l'argent de sa boisson.

_Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage.

_Tu arrives à te regarder dans le miroir depuis cette nuit-là ?

Naruto ne répondit pas à son ami et commença à s'éloigner.

_Naruto !

L'interpellé s'arrêta et tourna légèrement son visage vers Shikamaru.

_Je te laisse jusqu'au dîner organisé par Mebuki pour me dire la vérité. Si tu ne le fais, je serais obligé de faire part de tous ce que je sais à l'inspecteur Hatake.

Le blond se détourna du Nara et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Une fois dans sa voiture, il prit rapidement son téléphone et appela Sasuke.

_Salut mon ange, je pensais justement à toi.

_Sas'ke, on a un gros problème, dit Naruto complètement angoissé.

_Naruto qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me fais peur.

_Il faut qu'on parle, mais pas au téléphone.

_Ok, on a qu'à se retrouver à l'appart tout à l'heure.

_Ok.

_Naruto, c'est Hiashi…

_Non, c'est Shikamaru. Je crois qu'il sait beaucoup trop de chose.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos com's :) !

See you next time !

KnaD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous! Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'espère que apprécierez ce chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les précédents.**

 **Flash back : entre crochets**

 **Citations du journal de Sakura : entre guillemets en italique**

 **Réponse à Mel: Je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plait. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **[[Flash-back**

_Mademoiselle Haruno, le docteur Orochimaru peut vous recevoir, dit doucement un jeune homme.

La jeune femme se leva et suivit le secrétaire sans broncher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau, il l'ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

La pièce était un peu sombre, mais la rosée ne laissa pas paraître sa peur. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte claquer dans son dos.

_Bonjour mademoiselle Haruno, susurra l'homme assis derrière le bureau.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il tourna son siège pour lui faire face.

_Bonjour docteur, dit-elle en gardant son calme.

_Vous savez, je reçois rarement des personnes de votre niveau social dans mon cabinet. Si vous n'aviez pas fait référence aux familles Uchiha et Hyuga, je ne vous aurais jamais reçu aujourd'hui.

_Je sais.

_Que voulez-vous ?

_J'ai besoin de votre science...Suite à un accident, j'ai été obligé d'abandonner un de mes rêves : devenir chirurgien. Mon bras droit est sujet à des tremblements fréquents. Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était irréversible. Dernièrement, j'ai consulté Tsunade Senju et elle m'a enlevé tout espoir de pouvoir un jour pratiquer la médecine. Je pensais que tout était perdu jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de vous.

_Et pourquoi pensez-vous que je pourrais quelque chose pour vous ?

_Vous n'avez pas d'éthique contrairement à tous les médecins que j'ai consultés. Tous ce qui vous intéresse c'est de faire évoluer la médecine, qu'importe le moyen utilisé. J'ai espoir que vos nombreuses expériences vous permettront de trouver une solution à mon problème.

_Ces expériences ne sont que des rumeurs mademoiselle Haruno.

_Rien n'a été prouvé, mais je suis persuadée du contraire.

_Et vous n'avez pas peur ?

_Quand on a des objectifs, on fait abstraction de la peur. Et puis si je ne me trompe pas, vous aimez l'argent tout autant que la science.

Orochimaru se leva et contourna son bureau pour se placer dans le dos de sa future patiente. Il posa ses doigts glacés sur le bras droit de la rosée, puis doucement, il saisit son poignet et leva son bras.

_Vous êtes la seule chance qui me reste et je suis prête à tout pour que vous fassiez ce miracle pour moi.

_Vous êtes prête à tout, pourtant vous ne semblez pas rassurée, souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut tout le corps de la jeune femme, mais elle ne dit rien. Il la lâcha puis s'approcha de son bureau. Il saisit son téléphone et demanda à son secrétaire de venir. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci était à l'entrée du bureau.

_Kimimaru, fais passer un scanner à mademoiselle Haruno.

_Oui docteur.

Après cet examen, la rosée patienta un moment en salle d'attente avant d'être de nouveau appelée.

_Alors, pouvez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle après que le secrétaire soit parti.

_Votre cas n'est pas aussi désespéré que le laissent penser tous ces chirurgiens.

_Vraiment ?! S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de contenir la joie qui s'empara d'elle.

_Je peux vous permettre de concrétiser votre rêve, mais tout ceci à un coût.

_Qu'importe le prix, je paierai, tant que je peux vivre mes rêves.

La rosée ressortie de la clinique pleine d'espoir. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Orochimaru demanderait autant d'argent. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Ino. Les choses étaient un peu compliquées avec Naruto et Sasuke en ce moment et elle préférait attendre avant de leur demander quoi que ce soit. Elle prit la direction de l'école, lieu de rendez-vous avec la blonde. Une fois sur place, elle la vit discuter dans le hall avec le maire et son mari. Sakura ne préféra pas se faire voir et attendit que la blonde se retrouve seule. Elle s'agaça en voyant Ino se diriger vers son bureau avec le maire.

_J'vais être en retard au boulot, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Elle patienta un moment puis lasse d'attendre, elle se décida à aller au bureau de la blonde. Elle croisa le maire dans le couloir, mais ne lui accorda point d'importance. Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper et eut un sourire mesquin en voyant son ancienne meilleure amie mettre un peu d'ordre sur son bureau. Il y avait une odeur de sexe dans la pièce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui venait de se passer.

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Alors comme ça, c'est avec monsieur le maire que tu trompes ton mari.

Ino se précipita à l'entrée du bureau, tira Sakura et ferma la porte.

_Ferme-là.

_Hey ! Tu me parles sur un autre ton.

_Je te parle sur le ton que je veux !

_Tu veux vraiment que j'aille discuter avec ton petit mari, dit Sakura d'un ton menaçant.

Ino se rua sur la rosée et l'empoigna par le cou.

_Lâche-moi Ino !

_Si tu ouvres ta grande gueule, je t'assure que je te tue ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de mon mari, tu m'entends ! S'écria la blonde excédée en serrant un peu plus le cou de la rosée.

Sakura se débattit et s'extirpa de la poigne de la blonde. Elle s'éloigna d'Ino et lui lança un regard noir, en se massant le cou. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, reprenant son souffle, puis l'ouvrit.

_Quand tu seras plus calme, on reparlera de tout ça.

_Ne t'approche pas de ma famille, dit Ino d'un ton menaçant.

La rosée ressortit agacée du bureau de la blonde. Il fallait absolument qu'elle récolte le plus vite possible la somme nécessaire pour l'intervention. Ce n'était pas les menaces d'Ino qui la ferait reculer. Elle resta de mauvaise humeur toute la matinée. A midi, elle alla déjeuner avec deux autres secrétaires de la clinique. Sur le chemin du retour elle se fit interpeller par une voix familière. Elle tourna son visage vers le trottoir d'en face et son visage s'illumina en reconnaissant l'individu.

_Lee, souffla-t-elle en souriant largement. Ne m'attendez pas, c'est un ami, rajouta-t-elle à l'attention de ses collègues.

_Ok, mais ne sois pas en retard.

Le jeune homme traversa la rue et rejoignit la rosée tout sourire.

_Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

_C'est vrai. Il faudra donc remédier à ça, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

_Je vais coacher un de mes élèves.

_Tu donnes des cours particuliers ?

_Oui. Depuis quelques mois je jongle entre les cours en salle et les cours privés.

_Ça ne peut être qu'un signe.

_Quoi donc ?

_Il y a quelques jours, je pensais sérieusement à engager un coach sportif car j'ai repris le sport mais j'ai la sensation de ne pas faire les exercices correctement et je manque parfois de motivation. Et voilà que je te rencontre aujourd'hui !

_Je serais ravi de te venir en aide.

_Ton aide me sera très précieuse Lee. Merci.

Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle source d'argent ce qui égayait pleinement sa journée. **]]**

 **~~O~~**

 _« Tout en lui me dégoûte, mais il est une proie facile, je peux le contrôler, alors je peux bien faire ce sacrifice pour mon bonheur. »_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il courait à un rythme plutôt soutenu. Il avait envie d'évacuer les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit, et quoi de mieux qu'un petit footing. Rien de ce qui l'entourait n'avait d'importance. Il se concentrait juste sur le bruit de son souffle et ça l'apaisait. Le temps commençait à s'assombrir à cause de gros nuages gris. Lorsque les premières gouttes tombèrent, il se dirigea prestement vers son appartement.

Lorsqu'il entra, il était trempé jusqu'aux os. L'eau dégoulinait sur le parquet au fil de sa progression dans l'appartement, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. D'un geste souple, il enleva sa combinaison de course et le jeta négligemment dans la corbeille à linges sales, avant de se glisser sous la douche. Depuis quelques semaines, il vivait dans un modeste appartement, ayant laissé la maison à Tenten. Il laissa couler l'eau chaude sur ses muscles tendus et ne put s'empêcher de penser de nouveau à Sakura. Le souvenir de leur première fois surgit dans son esprit. Il avait même l'impression d'entendre encore ses gémissements.

 **[[Flash-back**

_Je n'en peux plus, s'exclama Sakura en s'asseyant essoufflée sur le sol, à l'entrée de son appart.

_C'n'est pas le moment de s'asseoir, il faut faire quelques étirements, lui dit Lee.

_Tu es vraiment dur comme coach personnel.

_C'est ce qui fait que tout le monde fait appel à mes services.

_Toute de même, monter les escaliers en courant après un footing ce n'est pas à la portée de tous !

_Mais je savais que c'était à ta portée ! C'est notre cinquième cours, donc je commence à connaître tes limites.

_Tu m'aides à me lever ? Demanda Sakura en tendant la main vers le jeune homme.

Lee attrapa sa main et l'attira vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Intentionnellement, Sakura laissa son corps aller contre celui de Lee et s'excusa faussement. Le jeune homme paru gêné par la proximité, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

_Et si on faisait ses étirements ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement pour cacher son trouble.

Une fois leur séance d'exercices terminée, Sakura l'invita à rester quelques minutes de plus, pour discuter. Lee accepta avec joie, ravi de l'attention que Sakura lui portait. La jeune femme savait que pour obtenir le maximum d'argents de Lee, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques sacrifices : elle savait qu'il serait beaucoup plus facile à manipuler une fois dans son lit. Elle n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour Lee, mais pour réaliser ses rêves, elle était prête à tout. Elle but son verre d'eau puis s'approcha de lui, décidé à faire avancer les choses. Elle le contourna en passant doucement son index sur ses muscles. Lee toussota, ayant avalé de travers à cause du touché de la rosée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura ?

_J'ai envie de continuer notre séance d'exercices à la douche, pas toi ?

Lee rougit instantanément à la proposition et resta bouche bée. Sakura profita de son manque de réaction pour l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lee la repoussa doucement.

_Sakura, je suis marié.

_Tenten n'en saura jamais rien. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Lee l'avait tellement désiré, qu'il ne savait quoi faire. C'était très tentant. Son corps avait déjà décidé, mais il pensait à sa femme : devait-il céder à l'un de ses fantasmes.

_Je t'attends, susurra Sakura en s'éloignant d'une démarche chaloupée. Lee resta quelques minutes à réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il prenait la direction de la sortie, mais ses yeux fixèrent le couloir, d'où il percevait le bruit de la douche. La tentation était trop forte : il avait envie d'elle, depuis le collège. Il avança le cœur lourd dans le couloir. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal, mais son désir semblait prendre le contrôle sur sa raison. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. Il entendait le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Son excitation grandit un peu plus en imaginant la rosée, nue, sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il déglutit, puis poussa la porte. Il pouvait voir sa silhouette à travers les portes transparentes de la douche. Il enleva rapidement sa tenue de sport et fit coulisser la porte. Sakura eu un sourit victorieux en le voyant entrer et se laissa embrasser. Les doigts du jeune homme caressaient sans aucune pudeur son corps dénudé. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût, en sentant la langue du brun dans son cou et simula à la perfection, un gémissement en le sentant se déhancher doucement contre elle. **]]**

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Lee au souvenir de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos. Il posa ses poings contre le carrelage, la bouche entrouverte à cause du manque d'air. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il pensait très souvent à elle de cette façon. Il l'avait tellement désirée dans son adolescence, qu'il avait mémorisée chaque moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser ses images de sa tête. Mais, comme à chaque fois, il se refusait à le faire : il ne se toucherait pas en pensant à elle. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ce soir-là.

 **[[Flash-back**

Depuis que Sakura avait annoncé sa grossesse, Lee ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet enfant était le sien. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ses amis autour de la table et tentait de ne pas montrer son trouble. Lorsque la rosée se leva pour aller aux toilettes, il vit là une opportunité de lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

_J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir aussi, dit Lee en se levant tout sourire.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la table de ses amis pour vérifier qu'aucun ne faisait attention à lui. Lorsque Sakura sortit des toilettes, il l'attira à l'arrière de la péniche, à l'abri des regards.

_Sakura, est-ce que cet enfant est le mien ?

Elle posa les yeux sur lui et soupira d'un air ennuyé.

_Non.

_Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? On a couché de nombreuses fois sans capote.

_S'il y avait une infime possibilité que cet enfant soit le tien, j'aurais avorté immédiatement.

_Sakura, pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Je ne te comprends pas.

_Cherche pas à comprendre Lee. Retiens juste qu'il n'y a plus de nous deux.

_Sakura, ne me fais pas ça…Je t'aime.

_Ne me dis plus ça.

_Il y a quelques jours, c'est toi qui me disais ces mots.

_Il y a quelques jours, je disais beaucoup de chose que je ne pensais pas. Surtout à toi…

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, s'agaça Lee en plaquant ses mains violemment contre le mur de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune femme.

_Franchement Lee, tu as vraiment cru qu'une femme de mon standing pouvait s'intéresser à un mec comme toi. Regarde-toi et tu comprendras mieux ce que je dis.

_J'étais prêt à tout abandonner pour toi, grogna Lee en s'éloignant de la jeune femme en voyant quelques personnes passer près d'eux.

_Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça.

_Tu t'es servie de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Cesse donc de pleurnicher Lee, tu n'as pas perdu au change. Tu as toujours voulu m'avoir dans ton lit. C'est chose faite.

_Tu m'as extorqué pas mal d'argent et en plus tu m'as utilisé pour tomber enceinte. T'es vraiment qu'une….

_Attention à ce que tu vas dire. Je n'accepterai pas de me faire insulter par un minable comme toi.

_On verra si tu me trouveras toujours aussi minable lorsque je dirai à ton fiancé que c'est moi le père de ce bébé.

_Tu ne feras rien, car tu as beaucoup à perdre. Rien ne dit que cet enfant est le tien. Tu serais prêt à perdre tout ce que tu as, juste pour une possibilité ? A part Tenten, combien de femmes ce sont intéressées à toi ?!

Lee demeura silencieux face à la question de la rosée. Elle était cruelle de l'attaquer ainsi. Sakura afficha un sourire suffisant, puis s'approcha un peu plus du lui.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais : aucune. Ne perds pas l'unique femme qui réussit à apprécier ce que tu es en dépit de ton visage disgracieux…J'espère que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour te taire.

La jeune femme se détourna de Lee, faisant virevolter sa robe et partit sans un regard pour le jeune homme.

Lee la regarda s'éloigner, les poings serrés, laissant couler une unique larme le long de sa joue droite. **]]**

Lee frappa ses deux poings contre le carrelage face à lui. Il laissa échapper un grognement douloureux, puis des sanglots se firent entendre dans la salle de bain. Il la détestait de lui avoir fait ça, mais il se détestait d'autant plus de ressentir encore de l'amour pour cette femme. Un amour qui a détruit son mariage.

_Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, sanglota-t-il en se laissant choir au sol, sur le carrelage de la douche.

 _« Il devient trop possessif. Ça en devient même terrifiant. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde quand je demande à Sasuke de m'embrasser. Je crois qu'il n'acceptera pas une rupture. »_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme finit par se lever du carrelage froid pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se vêtit d'un simple pantalon en toile et s'allongea sur son lit en passant un bras sur son front. Contre sa volonté, il repensa de nouveau à cette soirée. Ces nuits étaient hantées par ses souvenirs. Il avait fini dans un bar après le dîner, il avait trop bu et puis le flou total. Des images d'immeubles qui défilent lui revenait en mémoire, des immeubles du quartier où vivait Sakura. Et puis le son lointain d'une voix féminine faisait écho dans sa tête, mais il ne comprenait rien. Lee se redressa vivement en se tenant la tête et grimaça de douleur.

_Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, souffla-t-il comme pour se donner bonne conscience.

 **~~O~~**

 _« Elle soupçonne quelque chose. Elle ne veut plus qu'il assure mon coaching. Elle est venue à mon travail pour me demander de chercher un autre coach, puis a osé me rappeler à quel point j'étais loin de ce que j'avais rêvé être : un chirurgien. Je n'oublierai pas son ton moqueur. Je vais lui faire regretter son insolence »_

Tenten lisait tranquillement un livre avant de dormir. Elle regarda la place vide à côté d'elle et soupira tristement. Elle avait bien du mal à accepter cette solitude. Malgré la rancœur qui l'habitait, elle aimait toujours Lee. Elle se rappelait souvent des moments heureux qu'ils avaient partagés. A ce moment-là, elle pensait que Lee n'était pas comme tous les hommes. Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas à vivre la même chose que sa mère. Elle pensait qu'il faisait partie de ses rares hommes qui restaient fidèles à leur femme. Mais il avait fallu que Sakura se mette sur leur route et détruise tout.

 **[[Flash-back**

Entrant d'un pas déterminé dans la clinique, Tenten se dirigea vers le service où se trouvait Sakura. Lorsqu'elle vit la rosée, une colère s'empara d'elle. Lee arrivait souvent en retard à ses cours de sport, après la séance de coaching de Sakura. De plus cette odeur de gel douche féminin qui titillait ses narines chaque fois qu'il revenait de ses séances, ne la rassurait pas sur le motif de ce retard. Elle ne pouvait croire que son amie séduisait son mari.

_Bonjour Sakura, dit-elle en contenant sa colère.

_Tenten ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je suis venue pour discuter de ton coaching.

_Ah. Tout se passe bien, je n'ai pas me plaindre de Lee, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. Lee va devoir assurer plus de cours collectifs ce trimestre à la salle de sport et ne pourra pas gérer autant de coaching personnalisé. Tu ne fais pas partie des élèves ayant le plus besoin de ce coaching, alors Lee n'assurera plus tes cours. Il faudra que tu trouves un autre coach.

_D'accord, répondit Sakura.

_Bien…

_Tu désires me dire autre chose, demanda la rosée en la voyant toujours devant elle.

_Naruto a été sympa de te trouver ce job.

_Oui, très sympa. Des amis comme lui, il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

_C'est vrai…C'n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais faire, mais bon, il faut voir le côté positif : tu es resté dans le milieu hospitalier.

Sakura perdit son sourire, ce qui ne fit que ravir Tenten.

_J'ai du travail, dit platement la rosée.

_Moi aussi. J'te laisse.

Sakura regarda Tenten s'éloigner, le regard mauvais.

_Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, cocotte, tu vas l'avoir, susurra la rosée.

 **~o~**

Sakura activa sa webcam lorsqu'elle entendit Lee frapper à sa porte. Elle alla lui ouvrir et le fit entrer sans tarder.

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai un cours qui commence dans une heure, dit Lee de manière empressée en venant embrasser la rosée.

_Merci d'être venu si vite, dit Sakura entre deux baisers. J'avais vraiment envie de toi.

Cette confession ne fit qu'augmenter le désir du jeune homme. Il souleva la jeune femme pour ensuite la basculer sur le canapé, mais Sakura le stoppa en lui proposant de se rendre plutôt dans sa chambre. Cette après-midi-là, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque coup de rein de son amant provoquèrent en elle, une sensation grisante qui l'amena, pour la première fois, à l'orgasme : car elle savait, que Tenten verrait cette vidéo et ça lui procurait un grand plaisir. Après le départ de Lee, elle envoya prestement la vidéo via l'application snapchat.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sakura entendit des coups violents frappés à sa porte. Les cris de Tenten retentirent à l'extérieur et elle alla ouvrir la porte, sans se presser.

_Sale garce ! Tu vas me payer ça ! S'écria Tenten en se jetant sur la jeune femme.

Sakura l'esquiva, s'attendant à ce type de réaction, et l'agrippa violemment par les cheveux. Elle tira douloureusement sur les cheveux de la brune, avant de la jeter brutalement au sol. Tenten émit une plainte de douleur et se sentit plaquer au sol, complètement immobilisée.

_Tu m'as presque fait attendre, grogna Sakura.

_Lâche-moi ! Espèce de salope !

_Pas de grossièreté ! Tu es chez moi, lui dit Sakura en appuyant douloureusement sur le bras de la brune.

_Tu me fais mal !

_Tu préférerais sans doute que je te montre comment ton mari me caresse quand il me fait l'amour. Ça ne t'a pas suffi de le voir, ricana la rosée.

Tenten gigota de rage, mais n'arriva pas à se soustraire de la prise de Sakura.

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû me manquer de respect Tenten. Tu m'as mis vraiment en colère.

_Tu oses me parler de respect alors que tu couches avec mon mari !

_Et je continuerai de le faire, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de lui.

_Ne t'approche plus de Lee ! Grogna Tenten.

_Je suis sûre que tu ne lui as rien dit et que tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire, car tu as peur qu'il me choisisse. Tu sais qu'il m'aime plus que toi.

La brune sentit son cœur se serrer. Les paroles de la rosée la touchèrent car elle avait vu juste. Elle n'avait rien dit à Lee par peur de le perdre.

_Laisse mon mari tranquille ! Sanglota Tenten.

_Je laisserai ton petit mari tranquille que lorsque je l'aurais décidé.

_Lee ne t'a jamais intéressé, pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Tenten exaspérée.

_Ça ne te concerne pas, dit Sakura en se levant.

Tenten se redressa doucement, puis se leva à son tour.

_Lee et moi sommes mariés. On s'aime sincèrement. Il ne t'aime pas, c'est juste du désir. Je ne laisserai pas mon mari entre tes griffes. Il s'est égaré, ça arrive à tous les hommes lorsqu'il rencontre des putes de ton genre.

_On verra si cet amour si sincère perdurera lorsque je t'enverrai en vidéo chacun de nos ébats….

_Si jamais tu oses…

_Je vais oser et tu ne feras rien, car tu sais que tu en sortiras perdante.

_Ah oui ! Quand je mettrai Sasuke au courant de tout ça…

_Ben vas-y, fais-le. Tu ne feras que laisser le champ libre à ton cher mari. Il n'attend que ça, que je rompe avec Sasuke.

_Tu es complètement folle, cracha Tenten dégoutée.

_Tu comprends alors que tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je t'ai assez vu, maintenant dégage.

Tenten serra fortement ses poings et sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, une larme coula le long d'une de ses joues. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, que Sakura, une amie de longue date, soit aussi perverse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de la tuer pour lui enlever ce sourire victorieux au visage.

_Je ne vais pas en rester là Sakura, dit Tenten en lançant un regard noir à la rosée.

Elle s'avança vers la sortie et s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Sakura.

_Chaque fois qu'il sera en retard, tu sauras ce qu'il a fait. Tu sauras qu'il m'a fait l'amour avant de se coucher dans votre lit conjugal. Tu es sûre que tu pourras supporter ça ?

_Tu es vraiment un monstre. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être ton amie.

_Je me pose la même question, rétorqua Sakura un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ne me provoque pas Sakura si tu ne veux pas que cette histoire se finisse mal.

 _« Elle le suit. Elle l'appelle au téléphone dès qu'il vient chez moi, pour que nous ne couchions pas ensemble. Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre qui fixait l'appart, après le départ de Lee. Si elle croit m'intimider, elle se trompe lourdement. Je vais lui apprendre à ne pas me sous-estimer. »_

 **~~O~~**

_Madame Rock, vous êtes enceinte.

_Comment, souffla Tenten un peu abasourdie.

_Vous allez être mère, renchérit le docteur.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune et elle passa une main sur son ventre. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire, puis se mit à pleurer de joie face à son médecin.

_Merci docteur, dit-elle en sanglota.

_Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, répondit l'homme d'un ton amusé.

Tenten était heureuse par cette nouvelle. Cet enfant tombait à point nommé : il sauverait son mariage. Lee s'éloignerait forcément de Sakura après cette nouvelle.

En sortant du cabinet du docteur, elle se dirigea d'un pas léger chez elle. Elle regarda l'heure, puis décida de préparer un bon dîner pour fêter cette nouvelle. Elle était d'humeur joyeuse, et s'était faites belle pour accueillir son mari.

Tout était prêt, il ne manquait que Lee, mais ce soir, il était en retard. Elle appela à la salle de sport, pour vérifier s'il y était toujours, puis appela sur son portable n'ayant pas eu de réponse. La jeune femme devint plus nerveuse. Ayant été chez le médecin, elle n'avait pas suivi son mari. La seule raison qui m'était Lee en retard, c'était Sakura. Tenten sentit son corps se tendre à cette pensée, et attendit, la boule au ventre, son mari. Son téléphone vibra et elle se jeta dessus, s'attendant à une réponse de Lee. Mais elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Sakura, d'une vidéo. Son estomac se contracta et elle se sentit soudain nauséeuse. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, la jeune femme se précipita aux toilettes et vomit le contenu de son estomac. Les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage, Tenten toussait bruyamment la tête baissée sur le WC. Elle pleura pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se lever pour laver son visage. Tout le temps qu'elle avait passé pour se préparer n'avait servi à rien. Elle ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose maintenant. Elle se démaquilla, puis se vêtu d'un pyjama. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et attendit le cœur serré que son mari rentre.

_Tu es déjà couché, dit Lee en entrant dans la chambre.

_Je suis un peu fatiguée, dit Tenten la voix cassée.

_Je vais prendre une douche, déclara Lee en sortant de la chambre.

La gorge serrée, Tenten sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter bien longtemps cette situation. Mais elle savait que Sakura avait raison. Si elle demandait à Lee de choisir, elle avait peur qu'il la choisisse à sa place. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre et tenta de se convaincre que leur enfant valait plus que quelques parties de jambe à l'air avec Sakura.

Lorsque Lee entra de nouveau dans la chambre, vêtu simplement d'un bas de pyjama, elle se décida à lui parler.

_Je meurs de faim ! Tu as déjà mangé ?

_J'n'ai pas vraiment faim, répondit la jeune femme.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as Tenten ? Tu es malade ?

_Je suis juste fatiguée…Je voudrais qu'on parle Lee.

Il s'installa à côté de sa femme, puis posa une de ses mains sur la sienne.

_Il ne se passe rien de grave j'espère.

_Non, au contraire c'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous…Je suis enceinte.

Lee la fixa sans savoir quoi dire. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se leva et passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux en forçant un sourire.

_Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? Demanda Tenten déçu de la réaction de son mari.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il saute de joie au vu de son tempérament.

_Non ce n'est pas ça Tenten. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas…On s'était mis d'accord tous les deux pour attendre encore quelques années avant d'avoir des enfants.

_Je sais….Mais il est là. Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus mais…

_Tu es sûr de ça ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Lee. Que j'ai planifié cette grossesse ?!

_Excuses-moi, dit le jeune homme en se rasseyant à côté de sa femme. C'est juste que je ne réalise pas encore ce que tu viens de me dire.

_Même s'il n'était pas attendu maintenant, j'ai pensé que tu serais plus enthousiaste en apprenant que tu allais être père, sanglota la jeune femme.

_Tenten, non, ne pleure pas.

Lee la prit dans ses bras, et s'excusa platement en tentant de rassurer son épouse. Il avait des projets plein la tête pour lui et Sakura et cet enfant ne tombait vraiment pas au bon moment. Ça rendait une possible séparation avec Tenten plus compliquée.

 **~o~**

Tenten regarda son mari quitter la salle de sport, puis lui emboîta le pas quelques secondes après. Elle le suivit discrètement et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Lee avait deux séances de coaching. Lorsque le premier se termina, elle le suivit de nouveau et sentit son cœur accélérer en reconnaissant la route menant à l'appart de Sakura. Elle prit rapidement son téléphone à côté d'elle et appela Lee, mais il ne décrocha pas. Elle freina subitement en entendant le puissant klaxon d'un camion. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au panneau stop et avait failli se faire percuter par ce camion. Elle dû prendre plusieurs minutes avant de se ressaisir. Elle se gara dans la rue, face à l'appart de Sakura, puis appela son mari. Il ne répondit pas à son grand désespoir. Quelques secondes après son appel, elle vit qu'il la rappelait et souffla de soulagement. Soulagement qui se transforma rapidement en atroce douleur dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements à l'autre bout du fil. Les mains tremblantes, elle raccrocha rapidement et démarra en trombe. Elle rentra chez elle, ne voulant se rendre à la salle dans cet état. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et pleura de longues minutes, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Même en sachant qu'il allait devenir père, Lee continuait de la tromper. Une fois calmé, elle se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain, mais elle se tordit en deux en sentant une forte douleur dans son bas ventre. Une angoisse s'empara d'elle en pensant à son enfant. Elle s'avança comme elle put vers le téléphone de sa chambre et appela les secours, complètement paniquée. **]]**

Tenten lança le livre rageusement en face d'elle et passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Même si elle n'avait profité de la nouvelle de sa grossesse qu'une semaine, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cet enfant perdu. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru un instant pouvoir faire comme sa mère : se battre pour un homme infidèle, se battre pour sauver son mariage. Peut-être que son enfant serait toujours vivant si elle s'était éloignée dès le début. Même morte Sakura continuerait d'occuper ses pensées : elle lui avait enlevé son bonheur.

_J'espère que tu brûles en enfer Sakura, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

 _« Cette imbécile me mange tellement dans la main, qu'il ne semble pas affecté par la perte de son enfant. Je suis la seule à qui il l'a dit. J'étais la seule au courant de cette grossesse. Tenten n'avait rien dit aux autres. Son regard terne prouve que j'ai gagné. Je me sens revivre. »_

 **~~O~~**

Kabuto entra d'un pas décidé dans son cabinet, heureux de reprendre le travail.

_Bonjour docteur! Comment allez-vous? Demanda sa secrétaire.

_Bien très chère, répondit Kabuto.

_Je vois que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances.

_Oui, mais il était tant que je reviennes au cabinet. Mes patients me manquaient.

_Seulement vos patients? S'exclama la jeune femme sur un ton taquin.

_Je n'ai pas osé vous le dire, mais vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, répondit Kabuto en faisant un clin d'œil à sa secrétaire.

La jeune femme rit doucement puis tendit un dossier à l'homme.

_Alors, j'ai beaucoup de rendez-vous aujourd'hui?

_Beaucoup de vos patients ont préféré attendre votre retour plutôt que de consulter votre remplaçant, donc oui! Et puis vous avez une nouvelle patiente: madame Haruno.

_C'est déjà une patiente du cabinet.

_Non, c'est la mère de mademoiselle Haruno, votre ancienne patiente. Elle vient vous voir justement pour surmonter la mort de sa fille.

_Mademoiselle Haruno est...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car sa secrétaire acquiesçait déjà de la tête.

_Quand est-ce arrivé?

_Quelques jours après votre départ en vacances. La police pense qu'il s'agit d'un assassinat.

Kabuto resta un peu abasourdie par la nouvelle, puis se reprit. Il se rendit à son bureau d'un air pensif. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette patiente. Elle semblait souffrir d'un trouble de la personnalité. Après quelques consultations, elle n'était plus revenue et lorsqu'il l'avait croisé quelques semaines après, elle semblait dans un autre état d'esprit.

_Que vous est-il arrivé mademoiselle Haruno? Murmura-t-il pensivement.

 **~~O~~**

Quelques heures après la fin de son service, Shikamaru se rendit à l'appartement de Lee. Selon les informations qu'il avait lu, Lee avait été vu, un peu plus d'une heure avant la mort de Sakura, dans un bar à proximité son appartement. A l'heure de la mort de la rosée, Tenten et lui n'avaient personne pouvant confirmer leurs alibis, mais Kakashi n'avait rien lui permettant de les inculper. Shikamaru resta de longues minutes dans sa voiture, ne trouvant pas la force de se rendre chez son ami. Devait-il tout arrêter ? Devait-il se débarrasser de ce maudit journal et ne rien dire à personne. Il ferma fortement ses yeux et soupira de lassitude. Il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il découvre la vérité avant Kakashi. Il sortit de sa voiture puis se rendit dans l'immeuble. Avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur son téléphone sonna. Il le retira de la poche arrière de son jeans et hésita à répondre en voyant que c'était Temari.

_Je suis occupé Temari, annonça le brun en décrochant son téléphone.

_L'inspecteur Hatake se rend chez toi avec d'autres agents. La mère de ta défunte amie était au commissariat, annonça Temari légèrement paniquée.

_Merde !

_ Elle lui a sans doute parlé de la boîte.

_Il faut que j'arrive avant eux. J'te laisse.

Shikamaru se précipita dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Il ne souhaitait pas que Kakashi trouve le journal de Sakura. Ce serait une catastrophe. Il maudit sa stupidité : pourquoi avoir gardé ce carnet chez lui?! Lorsqu'il arriva à son immeuble, il se gara rapidement et se rendit prestement à son appartement. De sa baie-vitrée, il vit des voitures de police stationner en face de son immeuble et vit Kakashi en sortir d'une. Il se hâta jusqu'à sa chambre et prit la boîte. Il ôta le carnet légèrement angoissé ne sachant quoi en faire. Son regard s'arrêta sur son album de pièces anciennes et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il plaça rapidement les pièces dans la boîte, puis les mains tremblantes, plaça quelques photos sur les premières pages de l'album. Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit une première fois, Shikamaru sursauta légèrement, puis rangea la boîte dans son armoire et alla placer l'album à côté de l'unique album de photo qu'il possédait dans le salon. A la deuxième sonnerie, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa petite bibliothèque murale et récupéra un livre. Il ôta la couverture et recouvrit le journal de Sakura. D'un pas rapide il alla dans sa chambre et rangea le livre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et commença à se dévêtir.

_Nara, c'est l'inspecteur Hatake ! S'écria après avoir sonné une troisième fois.

Shikamaru enfila rapidement une tenue plus décontracte, puis se dirigea le cœur battant vers la porte d'entrée.

_Oui j'arrive ! S'écria-t-il.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il feint la surprise devant l'inspecteur Hatake.

_Kakashi ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda le brun en regardant les agents se trouvant derrière l'argenté.

_Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée de la raison de ma visite.

_Je ne comprends pas.

_Pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps à ouvrir ?

_Je lisais, répondit le Nara en montrant le livre qu'il avait entre ses mains. Je ne souhaitais pas être dérangé, c'est quand tu t'es annoncé que je me suis levé. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Shikamaru en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Kakashi tendit un document au jeune homme la mine sévère et Shikamaru en prit rapidement connaissance.

_Un mandat de perquisition ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Les agents entrèrent un peu plus dans l'appartement et commencèrent à fouiller.

_Madame Haruno t'a fourni un objet de la victime. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

_Ce n'était rien d'important.

_C'est à moi de juger de ça. C'est mon enquête je te rappelle.

_Si c'est ce que tu es venu chercher, tu peux leur dire d'arrêter de fouiller, je vais le chercher.

_Ne bouge pas d'ici, ordonna Kakashi sèchement.

L'homme au cheveu argenté fit signe à l'un des agents de venir et demanda à Shikamaru d'indiquer où se trouvait l'objet.

_Tu me déçois énormément Shikamaru. Ce que tu as fait c'est de l'obstruction à une enquête.

_Ce que m'a donné madame Haruno n'apportait rien à l'enquête.

_Qu'importe, tu as fait une faute grave.

L'agent revint vers les deux hommes avec la boîte entre ses mains.

_Inspecteur Hatake, elle était bien là où il nous l'a indiqué.

_Ouvrez-là.

L'agent s'exécuta et Kakashi releva son regard vers Shikamaru en voyant des pièces de monnaie dans la boîte.

_Des anciennes pièces de monnaie, marmonna Kakashi.

L'inspecteur parut déçu, mais regarda le Nara avec une pointe de méfiance. Bien que le jeune brun affichait un air serein, il le sentait tendu.

_Je vous avais dit qu'elle ne contenait rien d'important, dit platement Shikamaru.

_Que fait-on inspecteur ? On arrête la perquisition ? Demanda l'agent.

_Fouillez-moi tous les recoins de cet appartement, exigea Kakashi.

_Tu perds ton temps Kakashi.

_Ce n'est pas grave Shikamaru.

Le Nara tentait de paraître détendu durant toute la perquisition. Il avait hâte que tout prenne fin. Un agent était tenu de le surveiller, alors que Kakashi supervisait la perquisition. Après que chaque pièce fut scrupuleusement fouillée, Kakashi demanda à Shikamaru de les suivre au commissariat.

_Je peux me changer ? Demanda le Nara.

_Dépêche-toi, répondit Kakashi.

Kakashi observa le jeune homme s'éloigner et avait la sensation que quelque chose lui avait échappé. Il ne cessait de repenser à l'attitude du jeune homme et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il pensa à une chose : Shikamaru n'avait pas lâché un seul instant le livre qu'il avait entre ses mains.

Kakashi se dirigea précipitamment vers la chambre du jeune homme et l'ouvrit sans frapper. Shikamaru finit d'enfiler son tee-shirt et se tourna vers l'argenté.

_Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir, ironisa Shikamaru. On peut y aller.

Le regard de Kakashi s'arrêta sur le livre posé sur la table de chevet. Cette couverture cachait peut-être autre chose.

_Avant j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

Le cœur du Nara accéléra légèrement en voyant l'argenté se diriger vers la table de nuit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à laissez vos com's, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir;).

See you next time.

KnaD.


End file.
